ONE PIECE FILM: Z
by XFangHeartX
Summary: An adaption of the movie. SPOILERS AHEAD! If you don't like spoilers, then don't read. Rated T for violence and language. LuNa and ZoRo. Also contains canine OCs. Rated M due to lemons in the epilogue.
1. Prologue

ONE PIECE FILM: Z

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats could be on their most dangerous adventure yet! While sailing through the New World, Luffy and the gang find a castaway in the middle of the sea: a man who goes by the name of Z. At first, Z seems grateful to the Straw Hat crew, but when he finds out they're pirates, he immediately turns on them! Not just that, but Z's minions, the Neo Marines, have a plan to carry out: eliminate all pirates. Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Brook's ages have been reverted ten years back, and Luffy finds that he may be facing his strongest foe yet! Will the Straw Hats thwart the Neo Marines and restore their rejuvenated crewmates? What is the story behind Z and the Neo Marines? And why is Kuzan, formerly known as Marine Admiral Aokiji, deciding to help the Straw Hats? Find out in One Piece Film: Z!

* * *

**Prologue**

Firs Island, one of the many places in the New World where a Marine base is stationed…is under attack.

"**The sea is watching the beginning of the world~**

**The sea also knows of the end of the world~"**

**KLANK!** A huge mechanical arm with three pronged fingers is attached to his shoulder. It appears to be rather painful, for he grunts, but perhaps that's not really the case.

"**So it shows the path to be followed~"**

**WHIRR~!** The arm is automatically screwed on, and he grunts in pain.

"**So it guides to a better world~"**

The arm is now attached, but he still struggles. It appears that this pain was more…internal.

A Shepherd dog with a purple collar, bandages wrapped around his scarred eyes and his left hind leg, which hangs limply behind him, sits by his side, his head resting in his master's lap in hopes of consoling him. The dog is given a hearty pat to his head, but still, his breathing seems erratic.

**BOOM! KABOOM! BOOM!** Outside, cannon-fire is heard. Ships sail towards an island's shoreline, which is lined with Marine soldiers attempting to hold off enemy lines…and so far, it didn't appear that luck was on their side.

"**Pain and suffering, it gathers it all~**

**Big and gentle, it carries them all~"**

"CHARGE!" shouted a Marine captain before he and the soldiers ran out and rushed the invading enemy.

"Hold them back as long as you can!" shouted a Marine Vice-Admiral.

**KLANG!** Swords clash, but the Marines are forced back not just by weapons, but also by brute strength alone.

Whoever these new enemies were…they were trained just like them.

On board his ship, **PSSSSS!** He pushes down on his aerosol and takes a breath, and almost instantly, his breathing seems normal, and he lifts his mechanical arm without effort…for the time being.

"Blight…" he says to the Shepherd. "It's time to go."

The Shepherd nods his before following his master out on the shore of the island, dragging his bandaged leg along the ground. One might think that doing so must've hurt the Shepherd, but he couldn't really tell anyway.

The dog had lost feeling in that leg long ago.

The man in charge of this whole invasion is revealed to be big and muscular, about half the height of a giant. He has short, purple hair. His mechanical seems to be held at the hip with the kind of mast rigging that would be used on a ship. He wears a black captain's coat, similar to that of the coats worn by high-ranking Marines. However, it does not carry the kanji for "justice" on the back. Instead, it dons what look like a Jolly Roger with slanted eye sockets while the crossbones appear to be an inverted Marine symbol with a golden cross going down.

As his men go out, practically armed to the teeth with rifles, sabers, and bazookas, the man only says these words…

"I will destroy all pirates…!"

Just then, he ran, rushing the Marines, and with a mighty swing of his mechanical arm, **WHOOSH! BAM!** He sent them flying.

"Fire!" shouted a Marine captain.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!** The Marines fired their rifles at the blind old Shepherd, Blight, who quickly whipped around and charged the Marines, dragging his bandaged leg along. Despite this, he deftly dodged the bullets and then jumped on one of the soldiers. **CHOMP!** He dug his fangs deep into the jugular vein, causing blood to spray out. Before long, the soldier fell in a pool of his own blood. Blight turned to face the Marines, growling viciously.

"This is unheard of!" said the Marine captain. "He's blind, yet he seems to predict our movements! It's like he has Haki!"

Blight suddenly lunged at the captain, biting down hard on his face, causing him to scream in pain as he struggled to pull him off, but it was too late. He, too, soon perished from the dog's bite.

Blight then stood up and turned away from the Marine troops. Even without his eyes, one could tell that he is facing the direction where his master is.

_I must follow Zephyr,_ he thought before dashing off.

**BAP!** A Marine soldier is kicked in the chest by a slender, curvaceous young woman with auburn eyes and long, wavy, indigo hair framing her face. The hair is held back by a hairpiece that resembled the mark that the ringleader wears on his coat. She also wears a captain's coat just like the ringleader's, with a beige suit and brown leggings, complete with high heel shoes.

**SLASH!** A Marine attempted to cut the woman down with his cutlass, but she deftly dodged the attack and pulled out two short knives from her coat. **SLISH! SLISH! SLASH!** In no time at all, she actually managed to shatter the Marines' swords, and cut them all down with not even so much as a scratch on her!

As she landed on the ground and faced another group of charging Marines, she simply said, "I have to follow Master Z."

With that, she, too, dashed away.

But meanwhile…

"Moss, moss~!"

The Marines had opened fire on a rather odd but still possibly dangerous enemy. He is a tall and lanky man with thick lips and broad shoulders that appear to be disproportional to his long arms. He is dressed in a flamboyantly colorful outfit with a black over-suit with a yellow, cloud-like pattern, as well as a hot pink body suit and a hot pink hood tied around his head. He wears a green sash around his waist and tied to his back by a light pink cloth is a long sword and a giant shuriken. If one didn't know any better, he appeared to be dressed like a ninja.

For some reason, this man was swaying his hips and snapping his fingers back and forth, chanting, "Moss, moss, moss!" As he did this, large vines began to appear out of the ground and surrounded him while the Marines still fired their rifles at him, but since the vines were in the way, they acted like a type of shield for the man.

"Eat this!" shouted a Marine captain, armed with a bazooka.

**KABAM!** He fired it, creating a huge blast, but the ninja emerged from the smoke, completely unscathed.

"I, too, shall follow Master Z!" he declared.

**WOOSH! SWISH! SWISH!** The man jumped onto the vines, practically surfing along them to gain extra speed, as well as whipping the Marines around him.

Meanwhile, **WHAM!** Z slammed his arm into more Marine soldiers, sending them flying away. That's when he is confronted by two giants.

**KLANG!** One giant threw his club down on Z's mechanical arm, and although it did manage to push the man who was half his height just about a couple of inches, Z managed to push him back.

"Smasher BUSTER!"

**POW!** Z punched the giant in the gut, but as he did, his arm started to glow, and then, **KABAM!** Something was fired out of the gun, sending the giant flying back and landing on the ground with a colossal **THUD!** The other giant, the one with the iron mask, didn't seem to be giving, however, for he stood right back up and prepared to swing his axe at him with a fierce battle cry, but then, Z turned to face him, pointing his right arm at the foe.

"Smasher BLASTER!"

**KAPOW!** A huge blast came forth and struck the giant down.

Down below, Ain had just dispatched a few more Marines before looking up at a bridge when she heard an explosion coming from it.

"Binz! Blight!" she called to the ninja and the Shepherd, who turned to her when they heard her call.

XXX

A moment later, Z is seen walking through the base with Blight following not too far behind. Ain, Binz, and the rest of Z's man charged onward before him, taking out any Marines in their way. Once they had been dealt with, they turned to face Z before nodding to him in approval.

Z stood before a huge steel door with the Marine insignia on the front.

"Stand back, all of you," said Z to his men, who heeded his orders and stepped far back.

**KAPOW!** Z punched the door opened with his right arm, completely destroying it, and entering a room filled with strange canisters. **PSSSSSSH!** Z pulled out one of the canisters, revealing a gray, football-sized, egg-shaped object with jagged red marks inside, floating in some purple fluid.

Z seemed to grin.

"This is it, men," he said. "The Dyna Stone."

XXX

**KABOOM!** A beam of light seemed to appear out of nowhere and destroyed one of the enemy ships. Another one just like was fired not long after, nearly hitting Z's men.

Ain gasped, realizing it only meant when one thing: Borsalino, A.K.A. Admiral Kizaru, had arrived.

Z gave his men strict orders to hurry to their ships, saying that he would off Kizaru for them. Although Ain, Binz, and Blight were worried, they complied with his orders and boarded their ships.

**FWASH! KABANG!** Kizaru fired a laser beam from his leg, but Z managed to block the attack. Z charged at Kizaru, preparing to land a punch on him with his right arm, but the Admiral seemed to be one step ahead of him.

"Sacred Yata Mirror!" Kizaru exclaimed.

**FWASH!** He disappeared in a flash of light, just before Z could strike, and reappeared right above him, sending a laser beam from his leg, once again, but even still, Z managed to block it.

"Retreat!" Binz called as he rounded up all of Z's men and boarded them on their ships. "Fall back!"

Ain and Blight looked back, the latter of the two whimpering worriedly, receiving a gentle pet on the head from the former, who also appears to be worried.

"Master Z," she whispered.

Back on the island, Kizaru materialized in front of Z after the smoke from the blast had cleared.

"Well, well," said Kizaru. "Long time, no see, eh, Master? What brings you all the way here?"

"Borsalino," Z said with a grin. "I thought I warned you not to be too dependent on your Glint-Glint Fruit powers."

"You're still as hard as ever," said Kizaru as he began to form his Amo no Murakumo Sword, "Master Zephyr."

"Tch," Z grunted. "I've given up that name a long time ago. My name…IS Z!"

**KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!** Z's mechanical arm clashed with Kizaru's sword, and it appeared the two were at a bitter stalemate.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too sure of yourself," Z started, "by carrying the title of 'Admiral Kizaru' of the Marines?!"

"I'm not here to remember the good old days," said Kizaru.

**FWASH! ZAP!** He fired a laser from his index finger, but still, Z managed to block the attack before he charged at Kizaru again. As he reeled back his mechanical arm to prepare for a punch, the Admiral held up his sword, but Z proved to be too strong. **KABOOM!** With a blast from his mechanical arm, he sent Kizaru flying a short distance before the Admiral disappeared.

However, Z suddenly fell to his knees, breathing rather hard. **KOFF! KOFF!** He began to cough a little before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his aerosol. **FSSSSSH!** He pushed down on it and took in a deep breath, and his breathing returned to normal. Just then, he turned and saw Kizaru materializing behind him, and just in time, too, for he just barely managed to block the Admiral's sword.

"You know you won't be able to match my speed with such a heavy weapon," said Kizaru. "So tell me, what do you want the Dyna Stones for, hmm?"

"Since days long passed," Z began, "I never got along with you, Borsalino!"

**WOOSH!** Z attempted to punch Kizaru once more, but the Admiral disappeared and rematerialized behind him.

"Just return the Dyna Stones and we'll all go home happy," said Kizaru.

"Not likely," said Z. "They say that the Dyna Stones rival the power of the Ancient Weapons, themselves. How about we use one to celebrate our little reunion, shall we?!"

**WHUP!** Z jumped back and grabbed one of the canisters that contained one of the Dyna Stones inside, and for once, Kizaru actually looked rather shocked.

"The Dyna Stones cause a massive explosion when exposed to oxygen," said Z.

"Oh…oh, no!" Kizaru cried.

"Here we go!" Z exclaimed.

**SMASH!** He crushed the container, thus releasing the Dyna Stone, which began to glow purple.

**FWASH!** Kizaru disappeared in a flash of light in at attempt to flee, but this time, it appeared that Z was one step ahead. He held up the Dyna Stone, which began to flash red, and using the Smasher Blaster, he fired up into the air, where Kizaru rematerialized, and it came chose mere inches in front of his face. The Admiral's eyes widened in pure horror until the Dyna Stone flashed purple, and then…**KABOOOOOOM!** It detonated, and the resulting explosion was so huge, it covered the entire island.

On board one of Z's ships, Ain, Binz, Blight, and Z's men saw the explosion, and the former gasped.

"MASTER Z~!" she cried.

**KABLAAAAAM!** A massive eruption of magma emerged from Firs Island and shot up into the sky…completely destroying it, much to the horror of Z's men.

_**AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ Even though Blight could not see, he heard the eruption, and all he could do was howl, hoping that his master had survived.

At a nearby rock outcropping, Kizaru materialized there, apparently unharmed.

"Damn," Kizaru cursed. "That was a close one."

Nearby, a shadowy figure riding on a bicycle that stood on a road of frozen seawater stared at the ever flowing eruption of magma.

"What the hell are the Marines up to now?" the figure asked before peddling off on his bicycle, making the icy road grow as he did.

Whatever happened here…it could possibly spell disaster for the whole world.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

That's right, folks. Film Z is now subbed and I'm writing my adaption of it.

Also, Opening 16 is out! WHOO! HANDS UP! XD

Review, please!


	2. Ch 1- Cherry Blossom Party

**Ch. 1- Cherry Blossom Party**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

It is a bright and sunny day in the New World, and on the _Thousand Sunny_, something lively (and rather hilarious) is taking place. It suddenly started raining cherry blossom petals, out of nowhere, and the crew immediately started to celebrate. Also, a strange face had appeared on the ship as the sound of someone singing is heard, and it stretched up and down, become wide, and then thin, and then wide again.

"**Aw~, YEAH~!**

**Come on~!**

**Come on, baby~!"**

It is soon revealed that the face actually belonged to the yellow skull shirt of Monkey D. Luffy, who had a giant bellyful of meat…and apparently, he was still hungry, for he stretched his arms and grabbed to skewers of meat and began to eat.

On deck with him, it is revealed that the one singing is none other than Brook, who, to mark the occasion, had dyed his afro pink, wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with orange polka dots, a cherry blossom necklace, and, oddly enough, a hat in the shape of a cat's head.

"I am such a lively skeleton~!" Brook sang.

"WHOO-HOO~!" Luffy cheered.

"Ow, ow, ow~!" cried a singing cherry blossom tree.

Nearby, Roronoa Zoro is sitting on a picnic blanket with two bottles of sake, watching his crewmates enjoy themselves.

"It's always nice to drink when cherry blossoms bloom," Zoro mused. "Don't you think, Chopper?"

"Uh-huh!" answered Tony-Tony Chopper, who is dressed up like a cow and had a bottle of milk tied around his neck. "I love drinking my milk while I watch the cherry blossoms fall!"

"Cherry blossoms?!" said a familiar. "Oh, no! It's just me! SUPER~!"

It is revealed that the "singing cherry tree" is actually Franky, dressed up in pink. He even made his hair and shoulders pink and poofy, just like the branches of a cherry blossom tree.

Luffy, Franky, and Brook all stood on deck, dancing around like a bunch of idiots, just like they always do.

"Meat!" Luffy cried.

Nearby, lying next to the tree on deck is Blizzard, who is dressed in a blue hoodie jacket with the word "MEAN" printed on the back in big red letters, and on his crown is a brown hat in the shape of an angry bear's head. Right now, the wolf-dog is also enjoying a nice nap under the cherry blossoms, dreaming sweet, slow dreams. His secret: he had finally learned to tune out Franky's voice.

As the Straw Hats continued their little party, they didn't notice that a mysterious purple mist had appeared in the sky, until Chopper took a sip of his milk, and then gagged.

"Yuck!" he cried. "That smell! It's horrible! It must be…"

**FWUMP!** The little reindeer fell to the deck, dropping his milk bottle.

"A…deadly poison…!" he finished before he collapsed.

At that moment, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to Chopper's aid, especially Blizzard, who had awoken from his nap and became overwhelmed with worry when he saw his little brother collapse.

"_Chopper!"_ he cried. _"Chopper, can you hear me?!"_

"What's wrong, Chopper?!" Franky asked.

"Did he breathe in the poison?" Zoro questioned.

"Chopper!" cried Luffy, who had shrunk back to his usual frame.

"_Chopper!"_ Blizzard called as he took his little brother into his paws. _"Chopper, hang in there! Whatever you do, stay away from the light, Chopper! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!"_

"The poison," said Brook. "Now I remember!"

"You mean you know what kind of poison it is, Bones?" asked Franky.

"Listen to this song," said Brook. "The Poison I Breathe."

"That's what you remember?!" Franky questioned angrily.

As Brook started to sing his song, Blizzard looked at Luffy desperately.

"_Luffy, do something!"_ he cried. _"Anything!"_

"Hey, don't look at me!" Luffy said. "If I could do something, I'd do it!"

**GLUG! GLUG!** Zoro took a nip of his sake and then stopped.

"Now that you mention," said the swordsman, "my sake tastes a bit differently."

Luffy noticed the purple wisps of mist in the air and took a whiff. He managed to track the smell coming all the way from the upper deck where Nice Robin is watering her flower garden.

"Well," said Robin, "everyone's as lively as ever, I see."

Nearby, Usopp, wearing a pair of trousers, a red bandana with golden stars, and wearing a hat in the shape of a shark, is tending to a garden of his own: his Pop Green farm, and it purple mist came from the tank that Usopp is carrying on his back, and that same mist is being sprayed onto his garden.

"Taking care of plants~!" the sniper sang. "Taking care of plants~! Okay, you guys! All you have to do is bring up plenty of Pop Greens for me, and I, the Great Worm Exterminator, Captain Usopp, shall protect them with my life!"

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy called, getting the sniper's attention.

"What?!" Usopp asked.

"Stop spraying your poison around!" Luffy shouted. "You're gonna kill somebody! Look! Some of that stuff got into Chopper's mouth, and now he's probably dead!"

"_DON'T SAY THAT, MORON!"_ Blizzard shouted with comical tears.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Usopp argued. "Besides, the poison is meant for worms and bugs and such, so if you're a bug, that means you die!"

"I get it," said Zoro. "That means we can relax, since we're not insects."

"Oh!" Chopper said, suddenly coming back to life. "So I'm okay!"

"_CHOPPER!"_ Blizzard cried as he hugged his little brother tightly. _"YOU'RE ALIVE! IT'S A MIRACLE!"_

"Hallelujah!" Luffy cheered.

"Okay, okay!" Chopper cried. "Now can you let go, Blizzard?! You're hurting me!"

"_Oh, right!"_ Blizzard said, sheepishly as he put Chopper back down. _"Sorry, Chopper. Guess I don't know my own strength, after all."_

**GLUG! GLUG!** Zoro took another swig of his sake and grinned.

"It does taste a little different," he started, "but it's still pretty good."

Chopper grabbed his milk bottle and took another drink.

"My milk still tastes a little bitter," said Chopper. "Is it because I'm growing up and I don't need it, anymore?"

"Here!" Luffy said as he snatched the bottle of Chopper's hooves. "Let me have a try!"

**GLUG! GLUG! PTOO!** Luffy took a drink from the bottle, and then spit it back out.

"Yuck," he said.

Blizzard sighed and decided to return to his nap. Chopper, deciding that he, too, could use a bit of a rest, followed after his wolf-dog brother.

"It looks like chemicals like bug poison can also affect the human body," said Robin. "Well…except for Luffy that is."

While the others were busy, they didn't notice Franky tiptoeing away, leaving a trail of cherry blossoms behind him.

"I am the cherry tree," he said, "and I'm slowly drifting away."

"Mister Luffy!" Brook cried. "The cherry tree! He's leaving! The blossom festival will be over!"

"Hey!" Luffy called. "Come back here, Mister Cherry Tree!"

On the other side of the upper deck, a certain navigator, dressed in nothing but a rainbow bikini, is reading a book. Or at least she was trying to, but all the noise going about on the deck kept making her lose her place. She sighed before she put the book down.

"Good grief," Nami muttered. "I don't mind the cherry blossoms, really, even if they're coming from Franky…but must they make so much noise? I can barely read!"

"Hey, you idiots!" Sanji barked as he walked up the stairs, holding an orange drink with three straws on a platter. "Shut your mouths, will ya?! Nami's trying to read, dammit! Good grief."

He then twirled over to Nami, carefully balancing the drink in his hand.

"Oh, Nami, my dear~!" the cook swooned. "I present to you a special orange juice, made especially from your prized tangerines!"

"Thank you very much, Sanji," said Nami as she took the drink. At that moment, she noticed that there was more than straw.

"Why are there three straws in my drink?" she asked.

"Well, I figured you may want to share it with someone," said Sanji.

_Like me, perhaps?_ the cook thought.

"Hmm," Nami hummed. "Good point."

Sanji grinned with hearts in his eyes, but then…

**FWEET!** The navigator put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and let out a short but loud whistle.

"Oh, Luffy~!"

Sanji's eye went wide and his grin fell when he heard the navigator call the captain by name, and speak of the devil, up came Luffy, holding a leg of meat in his hand. **THUD!** In his rush to get to Nami, Luffy accidentally slipped on the floor and landed on his back.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Luffy, come here, you silly boy," said Nami with a giggle.

Luffy stood up and approached Nami.

"What's up?" he asked.

Nami took out one of the straws from her drink.

"Here," she said to her boyfriend. "A drink for us to share."

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped. "Looks tasty!"

**SIP!** The captain and navigator both took a sip of the drink through their straws, simultaneously. The glass was empty in a matter of seconds.

"That was good," Nami said as she placed the glass on the table next to her.

"Sure was," said Luffy before he lied himself down, right on Nami's chest and stomach, and let out a content sigh.

Nami smiled before she began to rub Luffy's belly, which seemed to make him even sleepier.

"Mm," Luffy hummed. "Having you rub my tummy feels so nice. I think I might take a little nap."

"That's good," Nami said. "Why don't you rest your eyes for a while?"

_Maybe now, I can finally get some reading done,_ she thought before she noticed Sanji, slumped down on the floor in a depressed state. The navigator sighed.

"Sanji!" she called. "I'd like some dessert, please!"

"Yes, Nami!" Sanji cheered with a salute. "Right away!"

"Can I have some dessert, too?" Luffy asked. "And some more meat, maybe?"

"You only get a little dessert, Luffy," Nami said. "I don't want you to make your tummy upset, you know."

Sanji glared at Luffy, but then he heard calls coming from the rest of his crewmates.

"Mister Sanji!" Brook called. "I'd like some sweets, too, if you please!"

"And maybe some cola!" Franky added.

"Get some more booze while you're at it!" Zoro ordered.

"Blizzard says he wants peanut butter!" Chopper called.

"Can I have dessert, too?!" asked Usopp.

"Shut up, bastards!" Sanji barked. "If you're gonna ask for something, ask nicely! Besides, I only give dessert to the ladies!"

As Sanji was yelling at the boys, he suddenly noticed that some dark clouds had suddenly appeared in the sky, and not long after, small, gray flakes began to gently float down from the sky, like snow…but it was anything but snow.

Luffy, who is still relaxing with Nami, didn't seem to noticed that these strange flakes landed on his meat until he took a bite out of it. When he swallowed, he suddenly stuck his tongue out.

"Yucky!" he said.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"My meat tastes bad, now!" Luffy complained. "Hey, Usopp! Your damn bug poison got on my meat!"

"What are you talking about?!" Usopp asked. "I'm not using it anymore!"

"What in the world is this?" Robin asked, noticing the flakes floating down.

Blizzard woke up, once again, and looked up at the flakes.

"Wow!" Chopper said. "It's snowing!"

"_Chopper, I hate to burst your bubble,"_ said Blizzard, _"but I don't think this is snow."_

"It's not snow?" Chopper asked in a disappointed voice.

"It doesn't feel cold," Zoro said, "so I guess not."

At that moment, Nami finally noticed the dark clouds in the sky, as well as the flakes falling, and gasped.

"Luffy," Nami called to her captain. "Get off, honey. I need to stand."

Luffy nodded and got off of his navigator, who stood up and looked up at the sky. She reached out her hand, letting one of the flakes land on her fingertips, before she gave it a closer inspection.

"Just as I thought," Nami said. "These are…volcanic ashes!"

"Volcanic ashes?!" the rest of the Straw Hats repeated, questioningly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Ch 2- Friend or Foe?

**Ch. 2- Friend or Foe?**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

Nami looked down at the Log Pose with wariness. One needle is spinning more erratically than the other two. Not only that, but she noticed lightning coming from the trail of dark clouds above the ship.

Meanwhile, on deck, Chopper is rubbing his face in a disgusted manner.

"Yuck!" Chopper cried. "It feels awful!"

"Did some of the ashes get in your fur, Chopper?" asked Robin, drinking a cup of tea and sitting next to Zoro, who is polishing his swords.

"Yeah," Chopper answered.

"That's too bad," said Robin. "How about you and I take a bath together, later?"

"A bath?!" Sanji repeated with hearts in his eyes.

"Together?!" Brook asked.

"Well, today's not the day I take a bath," said Chopper, "but sure. I don't like the feeling of ashes in my fur."

Blizzard just yawned like he couldn't care less.

"May I partake in this, as well?!" Brook asked, putting his face right in front of poor Chopper. "Please?! Look at my face! I, too, am disgusted with the ashes! It's absolutely horrendous, is it not?! YOHOHOHOHO!"

The skeleton found himself on his hands and knees with teary eye sockets.

"Don't go hurting your own feelings," Sanji commented.

"No thanks, Brook," said Robin. "Besides, I'm afraid Zoro might kill you again if you did."

"Damn right, I would," Zoro added.

**FWUMP!** Brook collapsed on the deck in depression, much to Chopper's shock and Blizzard's humor, since the latter started snickering at the skeleton.

"Brook!" Chopper called. "You can come and take a bath with me if you want!"

"Thank you, Mister Chopper!" Brook exclaimed.

"So, Nami," Franky said. "Any idea where we're heading?"

"I'm not sure," said Nami. "The needle pointing to where the ashes came from just started spinning out of control. It's almost acting like a child who lost its parents."

"Lost?" Franky repeated. "How can that be?"

"Well," Nami began, "the only logical explanation could be that the resulting volcanic eruption that released the ashes could've completely destroyed the entire island."

"And because of that, the needle has nowhere to point?" Franky asked. "That's SUPER ridiculous!"

"Isn't this the New World, Franky?" Nami questioned.

"That's right, Franky," said Sanji as he came with a tea kettle and tea cups. "You shouldn't be surprised. You should trust Nami's instincts, you cherry tree bastard." He then held up the tea kettle and cups to the navigator.

"Your tea, Nami, my dear," he said.

"Thanks, Sanji," Nami said as she took a cup of tea. "In any case, we have to avoid that island at all costs." She then took a sip of her tea.

"In that case, Nami."

Nami looked over to her right, where Usopp is sitting.

"There is one person on this ship who must not see that needle, no matter what," the sniper said in a wary voice.

"You're right, Usopp," said Nami. "As the crew's navigator, it's my job to keep us alive and choose the safest route."

As the navigator and sniper took a sip of their tea, they didn't realize that a certain captain stretched his neck down and had just noticed the randomly spinning needle on the Log Pose.

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped. "The needle that's spinning around and around sure looks interesting!"

**PFFFFT!** Usopp and Nami ended up spitting their tea out in Luffy's face, but the captain didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"Luffy!" Nami snapped at her chuckling boyfriend.

"Let's stop there!" he said.

"Dammit!" Usopp cursed. "He heard us, again!"

"I smell an adventure!" Luffy said before he pulled his head back onto his shoulders.

"Luffy, wait!" Usopp said. "Didn't you hear what Nami said?! The island where ashes came from is-"

"You guys!" Luffy called. "Our course has been decided! Get ready!"

_Oh, boy, here we go again,_ Blizzard thought, albeit a bit nonchalantly. After all, this isn't the first time it's happened and it probably wouldn't be the last, either.

"Luffy~!" Usopp whined, until Nami put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, as if to say, "It's no use."

"Seriously?" Usopp asked. "You're gonna go along with this?! If the needle is going nuts, then how the hell are we supposed to find this island-"

"That's enough," Nami said.

"Huh?" Usopp asked.

"I'm the navigator, right?" Nami asked with a bit of a smile. "If we decide which course to take, then I'll get you there." She then turned to Luffy.

"Luffy!" she called. "Keep a sharp eye out, okay, babe?"

"Leave it to me, Sweet Tangerine!" Luffy answered with a salute before he went to sit on the figurehead.

"Nami," Usopp said. "I REALLY don't think you should be going through with this. You know that here in the New World, one false move could cost us our lives!"

"Franky!" Nami called. "Turn 20 degrees to port!"

"You got it!" Franky said as he began to steer the ship to the left. "20 degrees to port!"

"Hey, wait!" Usopp shouted. "Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"There's no telling what could happen," said Nami, "so be prepared for anything, guys." She then looked out to the figurehead. "It can't be helped, anyway. After all…Luffy's the captain."

Usopp just sighed in defeat while the others smiled. Luffy, who is now sitting on the _Sunny's_ nose, smiled and put a hand on his precious hat.

"But look!" Nami said. "Just because we're going there doesn't mean I wanna get involved with any volcanoes and all that dangerous crap, okay?!"

Just then, Luffy spotted something in the water. It looked like a bunch of driftwood, but that wasn't caught his interest.

What caught his interest was the fact that there seemed to be an old man with a huge mechanical arm clinging to the driftwood.

"Hey, Chopper!" Luffy called.

XXX

"Castaway sighted! Prepare for rescue, immediately!" Chopper exclaimed as he slid down the ladder that led down the Soldier Dock System with Luffy and Blizzard following behind.

"Roger that!" Luffy said.

"_Man, Chopper sure gets excited when it comes to this kind of stuff, doesn't he?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Yep!" Luffy answered. "But then again, he is the doctor!"

The Misfit Trio opened the door to Channel One of the Soldier Dock System and saw the man being swept out by the current.

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried. "Luffy, you have to grab him, or he could be carried away by the tide!"

"Leave it to me!" Luffy exclaimed.

**WROING!** He stretched his arm out and grabbed the old man's right arm, but the moment he touched it, the captain immediately sank to his knees, as if his strength had been sapped right out of him. Luckily for him that Blizzard was there to catch him.

"_Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried. _"What's wrong?! Are you all right?!"_

"I feel really weak all of a sudden," Luffy replied in a slurred voice.

After Chopper called for more assistance, Usopp and Sanji came down to help pull the castaway in.

"Heave ho! Heave ho!" the sniper and cook chanted.

"Luffy!" Usopp called to the captain. "Whatever you do, don't let go of the old man, yet, no matter how weak you feel!"

"Okay," Luffy answered, sluggishly pumping his fist in the air.

"Heave HO!" Usopp and Sanji cried before finally pulling the old man up and out of the water, forcing Luffy to let go of his right arm.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked as Luffy's arm began to recoil back.

"_You feeling okay, now?"_ Blizzard asked.

**SNAP!** Luffy's arm snapped back into place.

"Yep!" the captain answered.

XXX

A few minutes later, Chopper is giving the old man a quick checkup. By this time, the whole crew had gathered around him, eyeing him as Chopper placed a stethoscope over a few spots on his surprisingly muscular chest.

"So, what do you think Chopper?" Usopp asked.

"_Is he gonna make it?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Well, his breathing and heart rate are weak," Chopper answered, "but that's probably due to his age. Other than that, he's not in any danger. He's just passed out, is all."

"Good," Usopp said.

"I really hope he doesn't cause trouble for us," Nami said. "I mean, look at this guy. He's got bruises and cuts all over his body, and what's with that right arm of his? One look at him, and anyone can tell that he's no ordinary old man!"

Robin tapped one of the bolts on the man's arm, but then she recoiled a bit.

"What's the matter, Robin?" asked Zoro.

"His arm," Robin answered. "It's made of Sea Prism Stone."

Everyone looked up in a bit of surprise.

"So that's it!" Chopper said. "Luffy, that's why you lost your strength when you touched him!"

"A mechanical arm made of Sea Prism Stone, huh?" Nami mused.

"So cool~!" The Childish Trio exclaimed.

"NO, YOU IDIOTS!" Nami snapped, making them cower.

"Sea Prism Stone is a material that has the same force as the sea."

Everyone looked at Sanji, who had opened up his golden lighter, lit his cigarette, closed it, and then took a drag of his cigarette.

"Basically," he began, "any weapon made with Sea Prism Stone was made to put an end to Devil Fruit users."

"Right," Nami said. "He's either friend or foe, and here in the New World, we can't let our guard down for even a second, or it could be the end of us all."

"Well, if you're that scared," Zoro started, "then throw him overboard."

"Moron!" Usopp barked. "We can't do that!"

"He's right!" Chopper said. "We can't just toss him out after we saved his life!"

"Chopper, he could kill you the moment he's fully healed," said Zoro.

Chopper gasped.

"_He's right, Chopper,"_ said Blizzard. _"I don't think it's safe for you or any of us to take chances with the old man."_

"E…even so," Chopper began, "I am a doctor, and as such, I can't leave him to die! You all should understand that!"

"Chopper, normally, we'd support you," said Nami, "but…come on. Be reasonable! Are you really willing to risk our safety?"

"Yes, I am!" Chopper answered.

"What's the big deal?"

Everyone turned to face Luffy, who is wearing his usual grin.

"Go ahead, Chopper," said Luffy. "Fix the old guy up. After all, you're the doctor!"

"_Luffy, I still have a bad feeling in the pit of my gut about this,"_ Blizzard said, _"and it's never been wrong before. I really think this old man is bad news!"_

"Will you relax?" Luffy asked. "We've got nothing to be worried about!"

"Oh, really?" Nami asked, arms crossed and a skeptical expression on her face. "And why is that, Luffy?"

"Because of he does turn out to be our enemy," Luffy began, "I'll kick his ass!"

"Thank you, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed.

Usopp sighed.

"Well, as a brave warrior of the sea," the sniper started, "I guess it's okay."

Zoro smirked while Sanji blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette, while Nami just sighed.

"I can't believe how carefree they are," said Nami. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

_That's what I've been saying!_ Blizzard thought.

Robin just chuckled.

"It's kind of exciting, isn't it?" asked Luffy.

"Why would you be getting excited about something like that?!" Nami asked.

Blizzard looked at the old man and growled a bit.

_This is gonna be a really big mistake on our part,_ he thought. _I just know it is._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

The fight comes in the next chapter! Stay tuned! :)

Review, please!


	4. Ch 3- Attack of the Neo Marines

**Ch. 3- Attack of the Neo Marines**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

A flash of blurred images appeared before his vision: the Marine insignia, a man wearing a white tricorne hat, and finally, another man screaming with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he let out a gasp, finally awakening and realizing that he is now lying in a bed. He could smell medicinal herbs and other things, so he immediately assumed he was in some sort of medical bay, and that's when little Chopper noticed that his patient had finally come to.

"Luffy!" Chopper called as he ran to the old man's side. "He's finally awake!"

Luffy, who sat in front of the door with his hat concealing his eyes, gave a toothy smirk and looked up.

"I can see that," he said.

Blizzard, who sat in the corner of the room, only growled with his ears pinned against his head.

Outside, **CLINK!** Zoro pushed his sword out of its sheath by an inch.

"Hey, dumbass cook," said Zoro.

"Shut up," Sanji muttered. "I know, you crappy moss-head."

"Yeah," said Zoro with a smirk. "Looks like we caught us a big fish."

XXX

In the sick bay, Chopper is giving the old man a good once-over.

"So you're feeling okay, right?" Chopper asked. "There's no need to push yourself, you know."

The old man sat up in bed, a hand over his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were adrift at sea," Chopper replied. "Do you remember?"

"Hmm…yeah," said the old man. "It's coming back to me, now."

Luffy, who is now sitting in Chopper's swivel chair, just chuckled, while Blizzard still remained wary in the corner.

"Thank you very much for your help," the old man said with a smile. "Looks like you saved my life, Doctor…?"

"Chopper!" Chopper answered. "Tony-Tony Chopper!"

"Thank you, Dr. Chopper," said the old man. "You're a great medic."

"Praising my medical skills doesn't make me happy, you bastard!" Chopper exclaimed as he did his little happy dance.

At that moment, the old man noticed Luffy.

"Are you the captain of this ship, boy?" he asked.

"Uh-huh!" Luffy answered. "Can you tell?"

"I sure can," said the old man. "I've seen a lot of young men like you. I'm pretty good at understanding the power they have."

"Really?" Luffy asked.

The old man then turned to Blizzard, who is still sitting in the corner, glaring at him. He smiled and held his left hand out to the wolf-dog.

"Here, pooch," he said. "Here."

**Grrrrrrrr~!** Blizzard bared his fangs at the old man and let out a deep, vicious growl, the fur along his back beginning to stand up on end.

"Uh, old man! I wouldn't do that!" Luffy shouted. "Blizzard doesn't like strangers!"

"He doesn't, huh?" the old man asked before he retracted his hand.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "Believe me, he'll tell ya. He bit me when we first met, but he didn't trust humans all that much, back then."

_It was also because you wouldn't stop poking me in the nose,_ Blizzard thought.

"I see," said the old man. "I have a dog just like yours. He bit me a lot, too, but as time went by, we became the best of friends."

"What kind of dog is he?" asked Luffy.

"A Shepherd," said the old man. "Really powerful dogs, they are, but my dog's a bit old, the poor fella. Blind in both eyes and crippled in one leg, too."

"Oh, that's too bad," Chopper said. "Where is your dog?"

"I don't know," the old man answered. "We got separated, you see, but I know we'll find each other. We have a strong bond, you know what I mean?"

"I sure do," Luffy said as he pet Blizzard on the head and scratched him behind the ears, and despite trying to be serious, the wolf-dog couldn't help but thump his leg on the floor.

Outside the door, Usopp is peeking through the window, trying to get a good look at Chopper's new patient. Brook also tried to get a peek, unintentionally shoving Usopp out of the way as he did.

"So, what will you do now, old man?" Luffy asked. "Are you gonna stay with us until we reach the next island?"

"Nah," the old man replied. "I have a Vivre Card, so my comrades should use that, plus my dog's sniffer, to find me."

XXX

On a ship, somewhere in the distance, a young woman is staring at a small, old piece paper of paper with the name "Zephyr" written on it, watching it as moved forward, just a little. All the while, she is petting the brown and black fur of a Shepherd dog with bandages around his eyes and his left hind leg and a rather odd character is dancing behind her.

XXX

"Hey, old guy!" Luffy said. "That's a really cool arm you got there!"

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed. "Where do they sell those?! I want one!"

"What, this thing?" asked the old man. "This isn't just some weapon, kid. A long time ago, I lost my arm to a damn pirate, so this crazy scientist from the World Government made this for me. It's called the Battle Smasher. It's made from pure Sea Prism Stone, the only thing that weakens a Devil Fruit user. This way, I nullify their powers and take them out with one big squeeze, know what I mean?"

Blizzard glared at the old man when he saw him flexing his three pronged fingers, while Chopper looked up at with bright eyes.

"Now, Dr. Chopper," said the old man. "I don't really recommend such a heavy weapon like mine, okay?"

"SO COOL~!" Chopper cried with stars in his eyes, making Blizzard sigh in disbelief.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ he thought.

"I can't get this off without a special key, you see," said the old man. "So it would be really bad if I fell into the sea with it."

"Hey, old guy!" Luffy said. "Are you a Marine?"

"Who, me?" the old man. "Nah. My dog and I used to be, but we got too old for the job, so we left. I'm doing something else with my life now."

Blizzard looked down at Chopper and saw that he was using his milk bottle like the Battle Smasher. He had to admit, it was a little cute.

"What is it you do?" Luffy asked.

"I'm fighting for the mission that I gave myself," the old man answered.

"Really?" Luffy asked. "What kind of mission?"

The old man smirked and sat back against the wall.

"What is this?" the old man asked, teasingly. "Some kind of interrogation?"

_You could call it that,_ Blizzard thought, still glaring at the old man.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Luffy said. "I'm only asking 'cause it'd be bad for me and my friends if you were a Marine."

"Would there be trouble if I did say I was a Marine?" asked the old man.

"Of course there would!" Luffy said. "After all, we are pirates! Duh~!"

Suddenly, the old man seemed to seethe, which Blizzard immediately noticed.

"_Uh…Luffy…!"_ the wolf-dog tried to say.

"So you're pirates, eh?" asked the old man.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

XXX

Outside, Nami, Usopp, and Brook were talking about their new guest, when suddenly, **SMASH!** Luffy came crashing out from the door, and the three immediately jumped out of the way, and Chopper and Blizzard came rushing out not long after.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"_Luffy, are you okay?!"_ Blizzard asked.

Not long after, Zoro and Sanji came rushing in.

"Nami!" Luffy called. "Quick! Go outside where it's safe!"

"O-okay!" Nami said. "Good luck, Luffy!"

With that, Nami hurried outside.

"Ah, dammit," Luffy cursed as he held his face. "That really hurts. That Sea Prism Stone punch of his really works."

"You, Straw Hat kid," said the old man as he approached Luffy. "Why is someone like you a pirate?"

Luffy stood up and wiped the blood off of his lip before giving the man a smirk.

"To be King of the Pirates," he answered.

The old man clenched his three robotic fingers.

"King of the Pirates?" he repeated. "KING OF THE PIRATES?!"

**SMASH!** The old man tried to punch Luffy with the Battle Smasher, but the captain leaped away before it could hit, thus causing it to create a huge dent in the floor. Luffy jumped up onto the table, but the old timer pushed it over, causing him to fall.

**WHUP!** Sanji jumped at the old man, leg outstretched and prepared to kick, but the latter blocked his kick and tossed him away like he was nothing. **KLANG!** Zoro's swords clashed with the Battle Smasher, but failed to even make so much as a scratch. The old man attempted to grab him, but the swordsman jumped away at the last minute. **GRRAAAAAAWWRR!** Blizzard growled as he lunged at the old man with mouth agape and fangs bare, but before he could close enough, **WHAM!** The old man slammed the wolf-dog into a wall.

"Blizzard!" Chopper cried.

"Oh, THAT'S IT!" Luffy shouted. "You're ass is SO kicked!"

With that, Luffy jumped at the old man, trying punch him in the fast, but the old man blocked him with his left arm. **BAM!** He kneed Luffy right in the stomach, sending him back a few feet.

"He's really strong!" Chopper said.

Sanji jumped at the old man from behind, but he was sent flying back the old timer's left hook. Zoro tried to attack next, but he was soon grabbed by the Battle Smasher and was thrown into the floor. Blizzard jumped at him from behind, but soon, he too was hit by the Battle Smasher and once again thrown into a wall. Luffy tried to land another hit, but he was hit back, instead.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed as he tried to keep going at it.

"Brook!" Usopp called. "We should help out, too!"

"Right!" Brook agreed before he and the sniper prepared to join in the fight, but then, **WHAM!** Another ship with a blade sticking out of the bow and a figurehead in the shape of a white tiger came and hit the _Sunny's_ port side, causing her to rock and shake back and forth.

The old man seemed to grin.

"So, they made it after all," he said.

XXX

Outside, the _Sunny_ is completely surrounded by a fleet of battleships. Three figures appeared and jumped onboard the _Sunny_, landing on the lawn deck: a young woman with dark blue hair, a flamboyantly dressed ninja, and a Shepherd dog with bandages around his scarred eyes and his left hind leg.

"I am a Vice-Admiral of the Neo Marines," said the young woman. "My name is Ain. This pirate ship is hereby confiscated. Do not resist. It will only result in all of you losing your lives."

"OW-OW!" Franky shouted. "Like hell! There's not a pirate in the world that doesn't resist when he's asked not to!"

With that, the shipwright lunged at Ain, preparing to attack.

"Looks like we're under attack!" Usopp said.

Just when Franky was about to punch the ninja, the latter jumped out of his way and landed behind him. The cyborg shipwright turned to face him, but then…

"Binz! Now!" Ain ordered.

"Right!" Binz answered before he began to do some odd dance moves and made bizarre faces. "Moss, moss~!"

**SHOOM!** Some vines grew out of the deck and wrapped themselves around Franky.

"W-what the hell is going on?!" Franky questioned.

"He's…!" Nami started.

"A Devil Fruit user!" Robin added.

"It's the ability of my Moss-Moss Fruit," said Binz. "The Moss-Moss Dance controls every plant there is!"

XXX

Back in the kitchen, the Monster Quartet is still trying to fight off the old man. Luffy tried to land another punch on him, but he was blocked by the Battle Smasher and thrown into a wall. Zoro tried to cut him, but only ended up hitting the mast rigging that held the weapon to the old man's shoulder. The old man tried to punch Zoro, but the swordsman managed to evade the attack.

"Sounds like there's a commotion going on outside, too," said Sanji.

Blizzard gasped before he looked behind, and that's when he realized that Chopper was no longer in the kitchen.

"_Luffy,"_ the wolf-dog said. _"I'll be right back. I gotta check on something."_

"I get it," Luffy said. "Go on. Don't worry about us."

With that, Blizzard ran outside, hoping his little brother was still all right.

"Okay, Zoro, Sanji," said Luffy, putting a hand on his hat. "Let's finish this."

"Right," Zoro and Sanji agreed.

XXX

Back outside, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook are being menaced by the Shepherd dog.

"P-please, don't eat us!" Chopper cried.

"Yes!" Brook cried. "I mean, look at me! I'm nothing but bone! YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Brook, I don't think it really matters!" Usopp said. "He can't see!"

Just as the Shepherd lunged at the trio, Blizzard jumped out from the kitchen and tackled him to the deck.

"Yeah! Go, Blizzard!" Chopper cheered.

"Show him who's boss!" Usopp added.

**THUD!** The two dogs landed on the grass before they quickly got to their feet, growling menacingly at each other. That's when Blizzard noticed the bandages around the Shepherd's scarred eyes. He also noticed how the dog's left hind leg seemed to be a bit limp. That's when Blizzard realized that this must be the old man's dog.

"_Who are you?"_ Blizzard asked the old dog. _"And why are you attacking my friends?"_

"_My name…is Blight,"_ the Shepherd answered. _"Since you and your cohorts are pirates…consider my very existence a curse on your life!"_

With that, Blight lunged at Blizzard, biting down on his neck, pinning him to the ground.

"Blizzard!" Chopper cried.

Blizzard growled before he kicked Blight off of himself and then lunged at the old Shepherd, turning his fangs black with his Armaments Haki.

"_Steel FANG!"_ the wolf-dog shouted.

**CHOMP!** Blizzard tried to bite down on Blight's neck, but the Shepherd evaded the bite by jumping back. Before Blizzard could react, **WHAM!** He was hit in the mouth by Blight's paw, drawing some blood.

**KLANG! KLANG!** Ain tried to hit Nami with her two knives, but the navigator blocked with her Sorcery Clima-Tact while Robin was busy trying to save Franky.

"Dos Fleur!" the historian cried.

**SWIP!** Two arms grew out of Franky's shoulders, trying to grab Binz, but the flamboyant ninja proved to be too quick for her as he continued to dodge her attack.

"Damn," Robin cursed. "He's too fast! I can't get a hold on him!"

"Moss, moss, moss, moss, moss~!" Binz cried, sitting on top of Franky's shoulder.

**WOB! WOB! WHAP!** More vines sprouted out of the deck and wrapped themselves around Franky's mouth and nose.

"I…can't…breathe!" Franky cried in a muffled voice.

"Moss, moss, moss, moss~!" Binz sang.

"This is bad!" Usopp said. "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

"Right!" Brook and Chopper agreed.

**WHUP!** The trio jumped down to the lower deck.

"Wait!" Nami called. "Don't come down here, you three!"

"_Chopper, no!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Stay up there, where it's safe!"_

**WHAM!** Blight rammed his head into the wolf-dog's side the moment he was distracted.

It was too late to stop Usopp, Chopper, and Brook, for Binz had seen them the moment they landed (in a rather dignified pose, by the way).

"Moss, moss~!" Binz exclaimed.

**SHOOM!** More vines appeared and wrapped themselves around the trio, trapping them.

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried. "Blizzard, help me!"

"_Hang on, Chopper!"_ Blizzard cried as he tried to come to his little brother's aid, but once again, Blight stood in his path.

"_Not so fast, boy,"_ he said. _"I'm not done with you, yet!"_

"_Yeah, well I'm done with you, old timer!"_ Blizzard said. _"See ya!"_

Blizzard tried to run to his friends' aid, but Blight still got in his way.

"_Will you move it?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"_You're not going anywhere, boy,"_ said Blight.

**Grrrrrrrrrr…!** Blizzard growled in frustration.

"_Damn you…!"_ he cursed at Blight.

"Gust SWORD!" Nami shouted as she tried to hit Ain with the tip of her Sorcery Clima-Tact, which let out a blast of pressurized air, but Ain ducked down at the last second.

**SHOOM!** A ball of pink energy appeared in Ain's palm.

"Return-Return!" she exclaimed.

**SWIP!** She pressed the ball into Nami's stomach, causing the navigator to glow pink, and then, her body seemed to shrink to the point where her jacket became loose until there was seemingly nothing left.

"Nami!" Usopp cried.

_Ah, crap!_ Blizzard thought. _Luffy's gonna flip when he sees this!_

**BAP!** Blight tackled Blizzard to the deck, this time pinning him down for sure with his paws.

"_AGH!"_ Blizzard cried. _"G-get off me, you crazy old geezer!"_

"_You're too easily distracted, boy,"_ said Blight. _"Maybe instead of running around with these vagabond bastards, you should've enlisted into the Marine K9 Unit so you could me focused on your enemy, like me."_

"_I'd sooner eat dirt!"_ Blizzard snapped.

"_Suit yourself,"_ Blight said.

By this time, Robin managed to pull the vines off of Franky's mouth, allowing him to breathe.

"You…!" Chopper growled. "What did you to Nami?! HEAVY POINT!"

With a ferocious roar, Chopper transformed into his Heavy Point and charged at Ain, his fist reeled back.

"Return-Return," Ain muttered, causing her hands to glow pink.

"_Chopper, wait!"_ Blizzard cried. _"Get away from her!"_

"_Too late,"_ said Blight.

**WHUP!** Ain jumped up and tapped Chopper on the head, causing him to shrink as well.

"CHOPPER!" Brook and Usopp cried, the former struggling to get free.

"_CHOPPER, NO!"_ Blizzard cried. _"YOU DAMN BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"_

"_Will you relax?"_ Blight asked. _"Your friends are in no real danger. Well, not yet, anyway."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"Get the hell off of me!"_

XXX

Back in the kitchen, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are still dealing with the old man. Sanji tried to kick him, but his foot was blocked by the Battle Smasher. **POW!** The old man punched Sanji in the gut, sending him flying into a wall.

XXX

"No! No!" Brook cried. "Don't come any closer! Stay back! STAY BACK!"

**SHOOM!** Ain touched Brook with her glowing hand as well.

"Brook, not you, too!" Usopp cried.

"That's enough!" Robin shouted. "Seis Fleur!"

**SWUP!** Six arms appeared and grabbed Ain, trapping her where she stood.

"So you're a Devil Fruit user, too, aren't you?" Robin asked. "What did you to Nami and Chopper?!"

Just then, a little girl came out from Nami's jacket…only this little girl is actually Nami, herself!

"Nami?!" Usopp questioned. "What happened to you?!"

Chopper stood up from the pile of loose clothes, revealing that he is now as high as Robin's ankle. His antlers had gotten smaller, too!

_Chopper!_ Blizzard thought. _He's alive…and…a bit cuter._

"Robin!" Nami cried. "Stop using your Flower-Flower powers, or she'll-"

Too late.

"Return-Return."

**SHOOM!** Ain touched one of the arms that Robin had grabbed her with, and suddenly, Robin herself started to glow pink. Her chest, as well as her bottom, shrank in size.

"I ate the Return-Return Fruit," said Ain, holding up her glowing hand. "I am rejuvenator woman. My powers grant me the ability to reverse someone's age at twelve years back. By my reckoning, you should be at least 18 years old, and the navigator and raccoon dog should be at least 8 and 2."

"What?!" Nami questioned.

"I'm so tiny!" Chopper cried, surprisingly able to speak like an eight-year-old instead of having the language of a toddler.

"If I were to touch you a second time," Ain said, "then your age would be reversed to 12 years twice, or, in other words, 24 years. Therefore, if I were to touch you again with my powers…you would cease to exist."

Robin growled at Ain.

"_Is this what you were talking about, old man?!"_ Blizzard asked Blight, who still had him pinned.

"_Yes,"_ Blight answered. _"Is there a problem?"_

"_YOU BET YOUR ASS THERE IS!"_ Blizzard snapped. _"MAKE HER TURN THEM BACK!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, boy,"_ said Blight.

Blizzard growled again.

"_Bastard…!"_ he said.

XXX

"Smasher BUSTER!"

**POW!** The old man hit Luffy square in the face with the Battle Smasher. Not only that, but he created a huge blast that practically destroyed the whole kitchen! Zoro and Sanji ended up getting sent flying!

"Zoro!" Robin cried.

"Sanji!" Chopper shouted.

Soon, both Zoro and Sanji are wrapped up in vines, and both struggled to get free. That's when Nami noticed something.

"Wait!" she said. "Where's Luffy?!"

Blizzard looked up at the burning part of the ship that was now the kitchen, and saw the old man holding Luffy up by the waist with the Battle Smasher!

"_Looks like Zephyr has claimed victory once again,"_ said Blight.

"_Zephyr?!"_ Blizzard repeated. _"You mean that old man's your master?!"_

"_That's right,"_ said Blight. _"Although, he doesn't go by 'Zephyr' anymore. He prefers to by the name…Z."_

Blizzard's eyes went wide.

"So, boy," said Z. "You plan on becoming King of the Pirates with that kind of strength? Ha! What a joke."

He began to put the squeeze on Luffy, and since the Battle Smasher is made of Sea Prism Stone, it was easy to say that it was very painful for the rubber man.

"AAAAAAGH!" Luffy screamed.

"Stop it!" Nami cried. "Leave him alone!"

"Should I crush you here and now?" asked Z. "Well, 'Pirate King'?"

Luffy glared at Z.

"Tell me," said Z. "What is your name?"

"…Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy answered.

"Ah, I see now," said Z. "You're Garp's grandson, aren't you?"

**WHOOSH!** He threw Luffy down to the deck.

"Luffy!" Nami cried before she ran to Luffy's side. "Luffy, are you okay?!"

**BAP!** Blizzard kicked Blight in his bandaged leg, which caused him to topple over and fall since he was no longer balanced. The wolf-dog ran to Luffy's side, as well.

"_Luffy?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"Can you hear me?! Yo!"_

Blight decided to let Blizzard go for now and went to sit beside Z. Once the Shepherd dog came to his master's side, he was soon greeted with a pet to the head.

"Good to see you, too, Blight," said Z. "Good dog."

**RUFF!** Blight barked.

"Master Z," said Ain. "I'm glad to see you're all right, sir."

"Ain," said Z. "We're going to destroy this pirate ship with one simultaneous attack from our fleet.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"Are you okay, Luffy?!" Chopper asked.

Luffy sat up, with a bit of effort, and glared at Z.

"I am the Admiral of the Neo Marines!" Z declared. "I will crush every in my wake! Try and survive while you still can, PIRATE SCUM!"

XXX

**KABOOM!** The fleet of battleships, including the flagship, began to open fire on the _Sunny_. **KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** They continued to bombard the defenseless pirate ship with cannonballs, much to Franky's anger.

"Damn you!" Luffy shouted as he ran to the portside rail. "Come back here, you cowards! Our fight's not over yet!"

Z and his men continued to drift away without a word.

**KABOOM! BOOM-BOOM!** The ships continued to hit the _Sunny_.

"Not _Sunny_!" Franky shouted in anger and despair as he struggled to get free.

"Dammit all!" Usopp cursed.

Nami and Robin tried to free Zoro from the vines while Chopper tried to help Sanji.

"Hurry up, Chopper!" Sanji shouted. "Get me outta these, or we're in deep crap!"

"I'm trying!" Chopper cried. "These vines are really thick!"

Nami looked over to Luffy, who is still shouting at Z.

"LUFFY~!" she screamed. "HELP~!"

"_LUFFY!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"FORGET ABOUT Z FOR NOW, YOU MORON! IF WE DON'T GET OUTTA HERE SOON, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"_

**KABOOM!** Another cannonball hit the _Sunny's_ deck.

Luffy looked up at Z's flagship and seethed through clenched teeth. He really hated the thought of running away from an enemy, especially when he believes that the fight isn't over, but Blizzard was right. If the Straw Hats didn't escape from this bombardment of cannon fire, soon…they'd be sunk.

"FRANKY!" Luffy shouted. "RETREAT, NOW!"

**WHAP!** The captain grabbed the vines that bind the shipwright and began to try and pull them off. **CHOMP!** Blizzard began to pull on the vines with his teeth.

"Luffy! Hurry!" Robin cried.

"I'M TRYING, DAMMIT!" Luffy shouted in frustration.

**RRIIIIPP!** Franky ripped the vines off.

"I'm free!" he shouted as he struck his signature pose. "SUPER~!"

Blizzard's ears twitched, and he looked back and saw another cannonball heading for the bow of the ship.

"_Luffy!"_ Blizzard called. _"Incoming!"_

Luffy ran to the bow and kicked away a cannonball while Franky took the helm.

"C'mon, _Sunny_!" Franky shouted. "I believe in you! You can do this, for old Franky!"

**KABOOM!** Another cannon went off.

"Emergency escape system," Franky began, "COUP DE BURST!"

**RRMMMMMMMBB!** The _Sunny_ began to shake, and the Straw Hats hung onto anything they could find. Then, **BOOM! WHOOSH!** Off the _Sunny_ went, finally managing to escape the cannon fire and flying far away into the sky.

Z and the Neo Marines only watched, a bit surprised, but nonetheless unnerved.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	5. Ch 4- Plans

**Ch. 4- Plans**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

At the new Marine Headquarters stationed in the New World, a very important meeting has begun, and at the head of that meeting is none other than Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, A.K.A Akainu.

"So, they really did it, eh?" asked Akainu. "Originally, the Dyna Stones were our last trump cards to protect the End Points from pirates. Using those very stones to destroy the End Points…"

**FSSSS…! FWOOSH!** Akainu got so angry, his fist turned into magma, and he set the sheet of paper it was lying on in flames.

"The first End Point was destroyed, along with the Marine base that protected the Dyna Stones," said a Marine Vice-Admiral.

"Z's objective is to destroy the three End Points," explained Akainu, "and destroy the New World."

"Even a man like him would get injured if he was caught in an explosion caused by the Dyna Stones," said Kizaru.

Hina stood in her place, smoking a cigarette.

"He is indeed alive," said Vice-Admiral Tsuru, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "You all must know this. He's not one to fall so easily. Z, or rather, former Marine Admiral 'Black Arm' Zephyr, and his dog Blight, or rather, former Commanding Office Blake of Marine K9 Unit 1…they are indeed alive."

"At any rate," said Akainu, "we must recover the Dyna Stones, no matter the cost. He may have taken care of us in the past, but now, he is our enemy. An enemy of justice, and everyone who is a part of the Neo Marines, even if Z is alive…they must all be disposed of."

**FWOOOSH!** Akainu's fist stopped flaming.

"In the name of justice," he said. "Hunt down Z and his Neo Marines with all the power the Marines have got! We must recover the Dyna Stones and execute Absolute Justice!"

XXX

At the now destroyed and constantly erupting Firs Island, a fleet of Marine battleships are seen sailing around the plume of lava. On board on of this ships is Marine Captain Coby, who now wears a scarf around his neck, the Marine coat that is worn by high-ranking Marine officers with the sleeves empty, a merit badge on his jacket, and a new green bandana with a floral around his forehead, Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo, who also wears a Marine coat with his arms in the sleeves, a white top hat with the Marine insignia on it, and a scarf around his neck, Commanding Officer Crystal of Marine K9 Unit 1, who is now finally wearing the coveted Marine dog tag on her collar, as well as a merit badge, and finally, Vice-Admiral Garp, who hasn't seemed to have changed in appearance at all.

For those wondering, Crystal had been promoted to Commanding Officer to replace Ken, Blizzard's younger brother, who killed him during the Marineford War (even though no one knew that the wolf-dog did so out of mercy). After she gave birth to Ken's puppies, who are now in training to become part of the Marine K9 Unit, themselves, the female Shepherd has been in Coby's care ever since.

"If the End Points were destroyed," Coby started, "then that means the whole world would be destroyed, too. Is that really a lie?"

"If it were," Garp answered, "then would we be taking this so seriously?"

Coby, Helmeppo, and Crystal gasped.

"I understand what Z is planning," said Garp. "He wants to put an end to all the pirates in the New World. Using the End Points, that will become a reality. Of course, if Z destroys the End Points, he won't just be annihilating all pirates, but he'll be taking innocent lives, as well.

"Vice-Admiral Garp," said a Marine soldier. "Who exactly is this 'Z'?"

"Well," said Garp, "he was a man who used to be a Marine. He and his dog were once our very best friends. They were supposed to be our comrades." He then sighed and looked up at the dark, ash-filled clouds.

"Zephyr, Blake," he muttered. "Your anger is so strong, that you are willing to destroy the very world we live in? Do you really hate us that much?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, on an unknown island somewhere in the New World, **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** The sound of a hammer being pounded on wood is heard.

The Straw Hats managed to escape from Z and ended up here. They decided to make this place their temporary hideout until repairs on their ship are complete. Plus, they needed to restock on supplies since most of their things got destroyed in the attack, not to mention they were running low on rations.

Luffy watched as Franky began to make his repairs on poor _Sunny_. The captain felt very sorry for the ship, knowing that she had taken many hits and, at that time, he and his crew could do nothing to help her. Luckily for the Straw Hats, she didn't take too much damage, otherwise, there just may have been another Viking funeral.

"Ow!" Franky cried. "Luffy! Don't you worry about _Sunny_! I'll fix her up, good as new! It may take a while, but while I'm at it, you guys are gonna after Z, am I right?"

"Right!" Luffy said. "I'll leave the _Sunny_ to you, Franky!"

**SNORK!** He blew steam out of his nose.

Meanwhile, Nami, now dressed in a simple white dress, and Chopper, who is dressed in his usual outfit (only now, it looked a bit too big for him), are sitting on a brick wall together, the former of the two counting whatever money they had left after the attack. So far, Nami counted at least 4,790 Berries.

"Let's see now," she said. "This is to pay for the docking and this to pay for the load."

Chopper sat across from her, looking down at the water below, looking absolutely crestfallen.

"I'm sorry everybody," said Chopper. "This is all my fault…all because I wanted to help Z, and look what happens."

"Don't apologize," said Zoro.

"Moss-head's right," said Sanji. "A pirate should never regret doing what he believes in. It wasn't your fault, Chopper. We all know that."

"_He's absolutely right, Chopper,"_ said Blizzard. _"Don't beat yourself up, okay? No one blames you."_

"…thanks guys," said Chopper.

Zoro and Nami just chuckled, and Blizzard gently pet Chopper on the head with his paw.

"The Neo Marines," Usopp said. "Who is that Z guy, anyway?"

"When he found out that we were pirates," said Chopper, "he just went and attacked us out of nowhere!"

"And those plant powers of that Binz guy sure is annoying," said Sanji.

"Next time we see them," said Zoro, "we're gonna settle the score. Besides, we need to avenge the _Sunny_. After all, she showed more bravery than any of us."

"That's right," Nami agreed. "If it weren't for _Sunny_, we'd all end up swimming instead of sailing after the Neo Marines' attack."

"We need to find the Neo Marines and deliver some payback," Robin added.

"Are you kidding me?!" Usopp questioned. "No way are we dealing with those crazy people again! Can't we just stay here and rest until the _Sunny's_ all fixed?!"

"What are you saying?!" Nami questioned. "If we don't find them, then my body could be stuck like this for who-knows-how-long!"

"Mine, too!" Chopper piped up, jumping up and down (which Blizzard inwardly found absolutely adorable). "I don't wanna stay five years old forever!"

"_Wait, five?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You look more like you're two!"_

"Not helping, Blizzard!" Chopper spat.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "I can't have Nami as my girlfriend if she's gonna be a little girl! It's too weird!"

"Clearly noted, Luffy," Nami said. "Other than that, I can't be a navigator with this kind of body! It's absolutely useless! Navigation in the New World will be an absolute disaster if I'm like this! As the navigator, I have to return to normal, or I won't be able to help guide the _Sunny_!"

"She's right!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

"Hey, no one said you had to keep going like this!" Usopp said.

"It would be a bit of a problem if I didn't return to my normal age as well," said Robin.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked. "I don't see much of a difference. I'm just you're not a kid like Nami."

"Hey!" Nami spat.

"Oh, what?" Zoro asked. "You really think I'm afraid of you now that you're like this? I bet Luffy's not even afraid of you, now! Are you Luffy?"

"I'd agree with you Zoro, but you're wrong," said Luffy. "I'm still scared of Nami."

"Ha-ha!" Nami laughed.

"Well, Robin," Usopp started, "I thought you would be glad to be 18, again, especially now that everything's in the right place."

**SWUP! GRAB!** Robin made multiple arms sprout out from Usopp's back and bind him. They even grabbed his face and pulled on his cheeks.

"AGH!" Usopp cried. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

**FWUMP!** He fell to the ground.

"You know, I was about to take care of him for you," said Zoro, a hand on his swords.

"If you took care of him, Zoro, you'd probably kill him," said Robin.

"…good point," said Zoro.

"Seriously, Usopp," said Sanji. "You shouldn't joke around when a lady's in trouble."

**FWOO…!** He casually blew out a puff of smoke, but then, his visible eye went wide.

"Wait a minute," he thought aloud. "Does this mean I'll be able to closely watch Nami while her body matures?"

Nami blushed a bright shade of red when she heard that and quickly covered her now flat chest.

"This means I could be able to see the shining moment when the young caterpillar turns into a beautiful, graceful butterfly!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

In his mind, he could see a young Nami quickly maturing back into her 20-year-old self (mostly her chest and rear), when suddenly, **BAM!** Luffy came and punched Sanji in the back of the head.

The Straw Hats looked at their captain, who nonchalantly dusted his hands off before looking at them.

"What?!" Luffy asked. "No one can fantasize about Nami but me!"

"Uh…thank you, Luffy," Nami said, sweat-dropping.

"You're welcome!" Luffy said.

Blizzard snickered at Sanji's expense.

"Good job, captain," Zoro praised. "You did my job of having to keep that idiot cook in line for me."

"What did you say?!" Sanji questioned. "I ought to filet you, Moss-head! If you were a kid, I'd teach you a very hard lesson in respect!"

"Yeah, right!" Zoro barked. "I'd kick your ass even I were a little kid!"

"Is that so?" Sanji inquired. "In that case, I'd kick your ass if I was younger! Three years old, at least!"

"I'd kick your ass if I were in diapers!" Zoro snapped.

"What was that?!" Sanji snapped.

"Alright, that's enough!" Nami shouted, pushing the two away from each other. "This isn't the time to be fighting, you idiots!"

"Err…" Brook muttered. "Pardon me, friends, but…I too have suffered a decrease in age."

"Huh?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

"But it looks like…" Usopp started.

"It didn't change," Sanji concluded.

"Anything," Chopper added.

_Yeah, you look exactly the same,_ Blizzard thought.

"On the contrary," said Brook. "I, too, had been touched by that Neo Marine lady, Ain."

"Now that you mention it," Usopp began, "you're right, but it looks like you hardly changed, Brook."

"You're wrong," Brook argued. "I may still be 'Dead Bones' Brook, a man who has become a walking skeleton for more than 50 years, but something did indeed change. Something that's never happened before! My age has indeed gone back 12 years! Look! My afro has the softness of 12 years ago!"

"It does not!" Sanji snapped.

**BAP!** He kicked the skeleton in his bony butt.

"You only dyed your hair!" the cook added.

Brook gasped as he grabbed his afro.

"So, does this mean you're happy to go back 12 years?" asked Sanji.

"Do you wanna go back to your old age, too?" asked Zoro.

"Err…perhaps not," Brook said. "I-I mean, yes! I would like to go back…or…maybe not?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Sanji questioned.

Nami heaved a sigh.

"In order for us to return to our natural ages and bodies," she began, "then we'll have to gather some information about Z and the Neo Marines."

Luffy looked down at Blizzard, who is now lying on the ground, and needless to say, the wolf-dog looked rather upset about something.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Luffy asked. "Got a tummy ache?"

"_No, Luffy,"_ Blizzard answered. _"I don't have a stomachache. I'm just angry at myself, right now."_

"Angry at yourself?" Chopper questioned.

"_You guys saw me back there,"_ said Blizzard. _"I just can't accept the fact that I let Blight defeat me. I mean…he's blind in both eyes and crippled in one leg, and he's an old geezer, just like Z, yet he pinned me down so easily! I mean, I tried to put up a good fight, but he still managed to beat me!"_

"Blizzard, relax," said Luffy. "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll find Z and Blight and kick their asses, together! Just wait and see!"

Blizzard heaved a sigh.

"_I guess so,"_ said Blizzard.

**TMP!** The sound of footsteps is heard, and everyone looked up and saw a large man who wears a black tricorne hat with white rims and a golden yellow Jolly Roger in the middle, a blue tank top, jeans, and a black buccaneer's coat. He also wears a pair of tiny sunglasses and has a gray beard. There is a stitched-up scar on his left-bicep, and tattooed on his arm is the kanji for "man", and perched on his shoulder is a rather colorful parrot…which seems to be missing a wing. His most noticeable feature had to be his wide mouth full of teeth, one of which appears to be missing.

"Hey, there, pops," Franky greeted him. "You need something? If it's about the price for consulting our doctor, you might wanna talk to the navigator about that."

The old man looked up at the _Sunny_, and then back at the Straw Hats.

"Did Z do this to your ship?" asked the old timer.

Everyone gasped.

"Old man, you know Z?!" Franky asked.

"I sure as hell do," said the old man.

"You wouldn't happen to have any information about him, do you?" asked Nami.

"If it's information you want," said the old man, "then come down to my place with me. Besides, you kids must be hungry after what you've been through."

**GRRROOOOOOOWL!** Right on cue, Luffy's stomach growled with hunger, much to the annoyance of the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Luffy," Nami said. "Seriously? You choose now to worry about food?!"

"Well," Luffy started as he rubbed his empty belly, "fighting Z did work up an appetite."

Nami heaved.

"We are a little hungry," she said.

"We'll take you up on your offer, old timer," said Sanji.

"Great," said the old man with a Cheshire cat grin. "Come with me."

And so, the Straw Hats followed the old man, who later introduced himself as Mobston, to his home, where they are also introduced to his grandchildren, Marie, a young woman with curly brown hair that is wrapped in a pink bandana, a green blouse, a black apron with a Jolly Roger that looked like Mobston's face, and a blue skirt, and her little brother, Gari, a short, runny-nosed boy with the same Cheshire cat grin as Mobston, wearing a red helmet with the number 03 on the side and mask made of cardboard on it, a purple shirt, and black-and-white striped shirt, and a blue cape.

While the Straw Hats enjoyed a simple meal of rice, meat, and some tea to drink, Mobston explained how he knew Z.

"You see," said Mobston, "many pirates come here to Dock Island after their ships have been attacked. Every time I asked what happened, they'd say the same thing: they were attacked by Z and his Neo Marines."

Gari giggled a bit.

"That's right," said Marie. "The pirates come to get their ships fixed, so they use the docks. Every pirate ship that comes here is totally damaged by the Neo Marines. Grandpa used to be a sailor himself, so he always takes care of other pirates or other sailors who have a problem."

"I only have a soft spot for those who have the guts to sail here in the New World, searching for their dreams," said Mobston. "Those who were defeated by Z and his Neo Marines completely lost their way and gave up on the New World. Z is stealing the freedom of sea men. Even if staying by their side is wrong, I refuse to accept it! But you kids…you were beaten by Z, but after what happened to you, you still wanna face him! Now that's what I call moxie. If you really are gonna fight Z again, then I'd like to lend you some of my strongest gear and weapons that I've stored for just such an occasion!"

"Strongest gear?!" Luffy asked with eyes sparkling.

"So cool!" Chopper cheered. "Powerful gear!"

"And weapons, too!" Usopp added.

"Wait just a second, boys!" Nami called.

"But Nami!" Luffy said. "He said he'd give us his strongest gear and weapons!"

"I understand," Nami said, "but before we can do that, we have to go after Z! Besides, after all the attacks that's happened, almost all our clothes got destroyed!"

"I'm gonna have to buy some more food, too," said Sanji. "Whatever hasn't been eating has also been charred to a crisp by those cannons."

"I see your point," Luffy said.

"_You only care about the food part!"_ Blizzard barked with a comically angry expression.

"If we going around carrying weapons and stuff like that," said Nami, "then we're gonna end up raising suspicion when we go out to get information about him! First, we get information, new clothes, and food, and the gear and weapons to defeat Z comes after that! Understand?"

"Yes, Nami!" Luffy answered.

Marie chuckled at Nami's bossiness.

"Nami maybe a little girl," said Marie, "but she certainly is bossy, isn't she?"

"Yeah, especially since I'm her boy-"

**BAM!**

"AAAAAAAUUUGH! God, Nami, did you have to go and hit me down THERE?!"

"Yes, I did. Oh, by the way, Marie, do you know if there's a big city on this island where we can get some information and new clothes?"

"Aside from this house and the docks, there's nothing else here."

"Oh…"

"Hmm…oh, but wait! You could try our neighboring island! That place is known far and wide for its hot springs and volcanoes! You can get there by using the Sea Train!"

"The Sea Train? You mean the one that we saw on the way here?"

"That's the one!"

"All right, you guys!" Luffy asked. "We're off for the Sea Train to get information, clothes, and more food! Let's move out!"

"Right!" the Straw Hats shouted in agreement.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	6. Ch 5- An Unexpected Meeting

**Ch. 5- An Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

Nami had to admit that she did like being a kid, again. To her, it meant she could do the things she couldn't do as an adult. For instance, she could play on the train tracks (even though she knew she wasn't supposed to) and balance on them like she couldn't before, and Luffy did admit that his rejuvenated girlfriend did look rather cute.

Before long, the train arrived and the Straw Hats (minus Franky, who stayed behind to repair the ship) gathered onboard, and of course, the ride there was quite eventful. Luffy was given a coloring book so he would be kept busy and not bother the other passengers (mainly Nami), Chopper was happily checking the view outside the window, Blizzard got motion sickness and ended up throwing up twice (the first time on Usopp's shoes and the second time on Brook's pants), and Zoro and Robin ended up falling asleep together during the ride.

They later arrived at Secon Island, an island with a huge city known for it's hot springs and popular tourist trade.

"Oh, yeah," said Sanji. "Luffy, Blizzard, Moss-head, Bones. You guys look pretty creepy, so you'd best leave the information hunting to us. Isn't that right, Nami and Robin, my dears~?"

"Forget it, Sanji," Nami said.

"Huh?!" Sanji questioned.

"Let's face it," Nami said. "Your face just screams 'pervert'. Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and I will gather the information."

"But…I was hoping I'd get to accompany you," said Sanji.

_Burn,_ Blizzard thought with a snicker.

"I got a better idea, cook," said Zoro, who had woken up once they arrived. "Let's go and enjoy the hot springs for a while. We might as well get some relaxation before the fight with Z."

"A capital idea!" Brook agreed. "You can leave clothes shopping to me! It appears quite a few popular brands here, yes?"

"Okay, then," said Nami. "Be careful out there, everybody, and don't get caught by the Marines, all right? Let's spread out and search!"

"Right!" the Straw Hats.

"Hot springs, here I come!" Luffy cheered.

"Luffy, come back! Wait for us!" Zoro called.

XXX

About maybe an hour later, the Monster Quarter plus Brook decided to take a relaxing hot springs. For Luffy, Blizzard, and Brook, however, that seemed easier said than done. The moment Luffy and Brook got in the water, they felt their strength being sapped right out of them, and Blizzard couldn't stand the heat due to his thick fur, so he made due with getting a deep tissue massage.

"Man," said Sanji, who is wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "You Devil Fruit users are full of weaknesses. "They even lose their strength in hot springs."

**BOWOING!** Luffy's arms stretched down to the floor as he moaned in an almost drunken manner.

"As long as we don't get the upper half of our bodies wet," said Brook, "then we still survive."

Zoro heaved a sigh in relaxation.

"The temperature's perfect," he said.

_For you, maybe,_ Blizzard thought as one of the staff women massaged his back and shoulders, _but I feel like I'm melting in that water._

"Anyway," said Brook, "should we really be staying at these hot springs and wasting our time?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, his strength suddenly returned. "I gotta find Z so I can kick his ass!"

"Moron," Sanji said as he walked over to a tub full of hot water. "Do you know what would happen if a pirate with a bounty of 400 million on his head went walking around on this island full of Marines?"

**SPLOOSH!** Sanji sat in the tab, causing the water to overflow and spill over the rim.

"You'd be causing more trouble for us, again," he concluded.

"_He's right, Luffy,"_ Blizzard added. _"Don't be so hasty."_

Luffy hummed in perhaps a bit of disapproval.

"You remember what Nami said, right?" Sanji asked. "She, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper are getting information about Z as we speak."

XXX

Meanwhile, at a local tavern, it is revealed that Robin is up on a stage, doing a rather extravagant dance for an audience of locals, tourists, and Marines, who cheered and swooned at her as she moved her arms and her hips to the music.

It was really Nami's idea. While Robin came in as entertainment with Usopp as her manager, the child-sized navigator got a job serving drinks, giving the impression that she is Robin's younger sister. The ploy worked, for everyone is now mesmerized by Robin's dance, and that meant that while they were intoxicated (by Robin dancing and the alcohol), Nami could milk as much information about Z as she could.

So far, Nami didn't have much luck, but she kept trying.

"My, my!" said the manager of the tavern, watching Robin twirl on stage. "She's quite a dancer, isn't she?"

"Yes~!" Usopp answered. "I'm glad you like her so much!"

_I'm glad that Zoro's not here,_ Nami thought as she watched Robin dance. _He would be SO jealous._

"Hey! Where's my drink?!"

"Coming!" Nami exclaimed as she hurried to a table.

XXX

Outside, it appeared that Chopper has gotten a lower-class job as a shoe shiner. So far, he hadn't gotten any information about Z. His customers either tried to change the subject or just not saying anything, period. Still, the tiny reindeer refused to give up.

"So, are you going on a date tonight, sir?" asked Chopper's "employer": a boy named Purin.

"Yes," said a young man. "Leave it nice and shiny, please!"

Chopper sighed as he continued to shine the man's shoes.

_I wonder how Luffy and the others are doing,_ he thought.

XXX

Back at the hot springs, the Monster Quartet plus Brook are still relaxing, only now, they had moved to a bigger tub. Even Blizzard found himself sitting in the water. Apparently, this hot spring's temperature was just perfect for the wolf-dog.

"Ah, yes," Brook sighed. "I can feel it in my bones…all your tension just melts away."

_You got that right, pal,_ Blizzard thought.

**SMACK!** Luffy pounded a fist into his palm.

"Z," he muttered. "I got distracted by his right arm and I let my guard down…but it's not gonna happen this time!"

"Wait, Luffy," said Sanji. "Maybe we should think this through a bit more. Since you have Devil Fruit powers, and you just attack him head-on without thinking, first, you'll get grabbed by that Sea Prism Stone arm of his again and wind up losing your strength. I think it's best if you leave Z to me and Moss-head."

"_He's right,"_ Blizzard said. _"Maybe you should stay out of this, Luffy. Z's too dangerous with that arm of his. If you fight him again, you could be seriously injured or killed."_

"No way," Luffy said. "I understand you're worried about me, but I'm the captain, and I fight my own battles. If anyone's gonna kick Z's ass, it's gonna be me! Next time I face off with him, I'll make sure to avoid that arm of his and then go all out with everything I've got!"

Blizzard heaved a sigh.

_Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?_ he thought.

"I see you're still as lively as ever," said a voice.

The five Straw Hats looked up and saw someone lying in a tub higher than theirs.

"I was getting pretty bored waiting for you guys," said the stranger.

Just then, Blizzard's nose twitched, and he gasped.

"_Luffy,"_ he called. _"I recognize that guy's scent!"_

"You do?" Luffy asked.

"_Yes, I do!"_ Blizzard answered. _"That's-"_

The stranger lifted his head, and once they saw his face, the Monster Quartet stumbled and fell back into a lower tub with a **SPLASH!** Once they pulled themselves together, they looked at the stranger once more, only now, they knew he was no stranger. It was none other than…

"AOKIJI?!" Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji questioned.

Unfortunately for Blizzard, the moment he stood up, he got a glimpse of a "full moon".

"_OH, GOD, LUFFY!"_ the wolf-dog cried as he shielded his eyes with his paws. _"PLEASE PUT YOUR TOWEL BACK ON! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! MAKE ME GO BLIND?!"_

"What's the problem?" Brook asked. "Who is that fellow?"

"He's a Marine!" Luffy said. "Marine Admiral Aokiji!"

"ADMIRAL?!" Brook repeated in disbelief.

"Yo," said Aokiji. "Long time no see, huh? Although, I think you should call me by my real name: Kuzan."

_Oh, yeah,_ Blizzard thought. _Didn't Jimbei said that he quit the Marines?_

XXX

Meanwhile, at the base of Secon Island's volcano, it is revealed that Neo Marines are indeed there, and are now planting Dyna Stone all over the place.

Ain approached Z and Blight, who are standing over the mouth of the volcano.

"Master Z," said Ain. "We have finished planting the Dyna Stones."

"Understood," said Z.

On one of the capsules containing the Dyna Stones, it appears that some sort of timer had been set.

"Once this volcano erupts," Z began, "then those godforsaken Marine brats will know of our rage and the scale of our hatred! Isn't that right, Blight?"

**RUFF!** Blight barked in agreement.

With that, the Neo Marine Admiral turned and left, and Blight and Ain followed behind him, the latter giving the former a soft pet to the head.

XXX

Back at the hot springs, the five Straw Hats are preparing to fight, and thankfully, they remembered to put their towels on.

"Zoro! Sanji! Blizzard!" Luffy called.

"Right!" they exclaimed as they took a fighting stance.

"What does a Marine Admiral want with the likes of me?!" Brook questioned.

_He's not an Admiral, anymore,_ Blizzard thought, _but still, we shouldn't take chances!_

"Whoa, whoa," said Kuzan. "Let's not get too excited, here."

"What are you doing here?" Sanji asked. "What do you want with us? Don't tell me that you're…"

"Relax," said Kuzan. "It's nothing like that, okay? I'm not here to capture you, here and now."

The Straw Hats still poised themselves to attack, just in case.

"I quit the Marines," said Kuzan. "I thought you knew that already. I'm not a Marine Admiral anymore."

"In that case, what are you then?!" Brook asked.

"_Yeah!"_ Blizzard barked, knowing full well that Kuzan had Observation Haki as well.

"What?" Kuzan questioned. "Now look here. I don't like it when a skeleton and a wolf ask me something like that, but since I'm not a Marine Admiral anymore…does that make me an ally of justice? Nah, that can't be it…what the hell am I, anyway?"

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!" Zoro and Sanji questioned in disbelief.

_You've GOT to be kidding,_ Blizzard thought in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that's it then," said Kuzan. "Just so you know, I don't have any intention of fighting you guys, here and now. Think about it. If I really wanted to have a scrap, then why in the world would I come here to these hot springs where I can't use my Devil Fruit powers?"

"Wait," said Sanji. "You were waiting here for us?"

"That's right," said Kuzan. "I don't really plan on staying in these hot springs much longer. How about we go and talk more outside?"

**SPLOOSH!** Kuzan stood up in the tub, and when he did, the five Straw Hats stared in shock and perhaps a bit of horror.

The man had a huge scar on most of his right side, and his right hand looked like it had been completely burned. Not only that, but he also had a scar on his knee…and the rest of his leg was completely gone, replaced by a chunk of ice that looked like some sort of prosthetic limb.

Luffy and Blizzard stared at Kuzan's scars, for they both knew very well where they came from.

They, too, had succumbed to those kind of burns, two years ago.

"Huh?" Kuzan muttered. "Oh…I guess you're wondering where I got these scars from, aren't you?" He rubbed his fingers against his marred shoulder. "Well…let's just say I got a bit carried away."

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the tavern, Robin is still entertaining the crowd with her dancing. She even winked them at a little, which sent the men screaming and throwing roses at her feet.

Outside, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper are talking about how they were doing so far.

"So, Chopper," said Usopp. "You find anything useful?"

"Well, I did hear rumors that a Marine troop came to the island, chasing after Z," said Chopper. "I tried to ask about it, but I couldn't get anything more."

"So it's just rumors, huh?" asked Usopp before heaving a sigh. "This tavern has a lot of Marines coming in, but I don't know if it's because of Z or…because Robin's so popular."

"Has Robin really got that much fans, already?" asked Chopper.

"Oh, yeah!" Usopp said before he pulled out a fat stack of money. "Look how much I got, just for pretending to be her manager!"

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed. "Amazing!"

"I'll take THAT," Nami said as she plucked the money out of Usopp's hand, licked her thumb, and proceeded to count the money.

"Now boys," she said. "We can't really do much with rumors, alone."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" asked Usopp.

Nami hummed inquisitively before she looked to the sniper.

"I got it!" she said with a wink. "Just leave it to me!"

XXX

Back at the hot springs, the Monster Quarter plus Brook and Kuzan have gotten out of the water, and the Straw Hats are now enjoying some bottles of milk that the spa gave away for free.

**GLUG! GLUG! GLUG! URRP!** Luffy drank all the milk in his bottle before he let out a burp.

"Luffy!" Sanji barked. "Dammit, say 'excuse me' after you burp!"

"I was gonna say that!" Luffy spat. "'Scuse me. There, happy now?"

"Yes," said Sanji.

"By the way, Aokiji," said Luffy, calling Kuzan by his former alias. "What happened to your leg?"

"Did you know that in the world, there are things that you best not ask about?" asked Kuzan.

"Oh," said Luffy. "In that case, I won't ask. By the way, why did you and Akainu fight anyway? I thought you guys were friends!"

"_Luffy, I thought you said you weren't gonna ask!"_ Blizzard said. _"Besides, you already knew why when Jimbei told us, so why bother asking him at all?!"_

"White Wolf's right," said Kuzan. "You really are a brat without any consideration, huh, Straw Hat? I don't really have comments about that, either."

"Well, then, why are you here, anyway?" asked Luffy.

"You really don't learn, do you?" asked Kuzan. "Well, at least I can that question."

**WHAP!** He put a hand on his icy knee and rubbed a bit.

"Enjoying the hot springs," he began, "is what I would like to say, but I can't stay here, relaxing for too long."

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "How come?"

"You see," said Kuzan, "I happen to be chasing after a certain man and his dog. Straw Hat…you and your little buddies were fighting against one strong foe, weren't you?"

The Straw Hats gasped silently, but then Luffy put on a look of seriousness.

"Z…" he muttered.

"_And Blight…"_ Blizzard added, also very serious.

Kuzan smiled at Luffy and said, "Those two were hell to fight, don't you think? But then again, what did you expect from a former Admiral and a K9 Commanding Officer of the Marines?"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the tavern, Nami is approaching a couple of drunken Marine soldiers, carrying a bottle of sake on a tray.

"Sorry for the wait!" she exclaimed as she presented the sake.

"Thank you very much," said the soldier with the blonde curly hair. "I gotta say, young lady, you may be small, but you sure do strive a lot, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm!" Nami answered. "Hey, Mister Marine Man! Do you have any cool stories you wanna tell me?"

The soldiers rubbed their chins inquisitively.

"You guys know about Z, right?" asked Nami, putting on the innocent charm.

The Marines gasped in surprise.

"Little girl," said the curly-haired soldier. "How do you know about Z?!"

"Everybody knows about him!" Nami replied. "The grownups are all saying that you're here to capture Z, right?"

"Jeez, the rumors are going about, already?" asked the soldier.

"Hey, wait!" said the soldier sitting next to him; the one with the tiny mustache.

"What's the problem?" asked the curly-haired soldier. "It's just one little girl. What can she do?"

"So," said Nami, "is Z really here on the island?"

"That's right," said the curly-haired soldier. "We've come here to capture that bad guy, Z. After all, we _are_ the heroes of justice!"

"So what exactly is Z up to?" asked Nami. "What does he want?"

"All right, all right," said the mustachioed soldier, putting a hand to his comrade's shoulder. "She's heard enough. Shut up, already! You'll get us in trouble!"

"He wants to destroy the End Point," said the curly-haired soldier.

Nami gasped in surprise.

"The End Point?!" she asked. "Wait a minute…are you telling lies just to scare me?"

"Oh, I guarantee it's no lie, little lady," said the soldier.

"That's enough, Marine!"

Nami and the soldiers yelped at the sound of that voice, the former turning around to see a Marine Captain.

"You two have had a few drinks too many," said the Captain. "You've said too much!"

"Forgive us, sir!" said the soldiers, standing up at full attention.

"And you, young lady," said the Captain. "It looks like Z has piqued your interest, too. Is there a reason as to why you're interrogating my men?"

Nami smirked, a small but evil gleam in her eye, before she turned to the Vice-Admiral with an innocent face.

"No, mister!" she said. "That man told me to ask about Z!"

Usopp gasped, for Nami was pointing an accusing finger at him and Chopper!

"He does seem like a strange man," said the Captain. He glanced at his men, who saluted him and then ran to go after the sniper and doctor.

"Dammit!" Usopp cursed. "Nami's gone and ratted us out, that traitor!"

"What do we do?" asked Chopper, perched on his shoulder. "Should we run away?"

"It's a bit of a shame to throw away an opportunity to make so much money," said Usopp, "but…I've pretty much had enough of pretending to be a manager. C'mon, Chopper! Let's split!"

"Okay!" Chopper said.

With that, Usopp and Chopper ran off before the Marines could attempt to catch them.

"Well, I gotta go! Bye-bye!" Nami said before she turned to leave, but then, **TAP!** She felt the Captain tap his finger on her shoulder, making her stop.

"I think you should come with, young lady," he said.

_Damn!_ Nami cursed mentally.

Up on stage, Robin is still dancing, but then she stopped when she saw Nami getting dragged away by the Captain.

"Stop it!" Nami exclaimed, struggling to get out of his grip. "Lemme go! I mean it!"

_Looks like the fun's over,_ Robin thought before she crossed her arms.

"Seis FLEUR!"

**SWUP-SWUP-SWUP! WHAP!** Six arms sprouted from the Captain's body, wrapping themselves around him and causing him to release Nami.

**TUMP!** Robin jumped off the stage, despite the cheering crowd, and dashed toward the young navigator.

"C'mon, Nami!" Robin called. "It's time to go!"

"Right!" Nami agreed before Robin grabbed her hand and took her away.

At that moment, the Marines came to their Captain's aid.

"Captain, are you all right?!" asked a soldier.

"This the power of the Flower-Flower Devil Fruit!" said the Captain, still struggling to get out of the arms Robin had conjured up. "That woman is none other than 'Demon Child' Nico Robin of the Straw Hat Pirates, and if she's here, then that means the Straw Hat Luffy and his crew are here on the island, too! Capture her so we can find out the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates' whereabouts!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers exclaimed with a salute.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the island, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Blizzard, and Brook are following Kuzan. While the five Straw Hats are dressed in fine suits made from the brand Armani, provided by Brook, Kuzan is dressed in an outfit to the one he wore during the attack on Robin's former homeland, Ohara. This consists of a blue bandana, a dark green trench coat with black pants, and a white deep V-neck shirt. He is also wearing a pair of gray cowboy boots and carrying a knapsack over his shoulder.

"The world, as we know it, is in the Great Pirate Era," said Kuzan. "At sea, pirates rise and fall in search of the fabled One Piece. When some pirates fall, others are born in their place."

The group then stops walking along the street and look out to the sea.

"Do the pirates come to the sea because they believe that the One Piece is one the other side of the New World?" Kuzan questioned. "Does the One Piece exist because the pirates exist? Do dreams come first? Or do the people come first? In some cases, when pirates chase their dreams, they loose all happiness and their loved ones cry for them. What can be done? Is there an answer?"

The five Straw Hats looked at Kuzan.

"Z, the former Marine Admiral, and Blight, the former Commanding Officer of Marine K9 Unit 1, found that answer by force," he said. "If the One Piece disappears…then the pirates will disappear, too."

"_Destroy the One Piece?"_ asked Blizzard.

"That's right, White Wolf," said Kuzan. "It's a simple way thinking, isn't it? I may've left the Marines, but I wanna see where this path Z and Blight have chosen will take them…but…I don't know what I'll do, afterward."

A slight pause came.

"Straw Hat Luffy," said Kuzan as he turned to leave. "You'll follow your conviction and face Z, again, won't you? If that's the case, then show me your answer." He lifted his hand and waved to the Straw Hats.

"See ya around," he said. "Oh, and one more thing. Z is here on the island."

The Straw Hats stared after Kuzan as he walked away, and not one of them said a single world to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I am SO sorry I haven't updating this! I MEANT TO! REALLY!

Review, please!


	7. Ch 6- Luffy vs Z Round 2

**Ch. 6- Luffy vs. Z: Round 2**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Robin are still running away from the Marines, who are still hot on their heels. While Usopp ran with Nami, holding her hand, Chopper got a free ride on Robin's head.

"I don't believe this crap!" Usopp exclaimed. "Even with these clever disguises, we still got busted in the end, THANKS TO A CERTAIN LITTLE LOUDMOUTH NAVIGATOR!"

"Oh, cry me a river!" Nami spat. "Besides, we got the information we needed! We know now that Z is on the island, even though we don't know what he's planning!"

Chopper looked back and gasps.

"Ah! The Marines are still on our tail!" he cried.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted one of the Marines as they chased after the four Straw Hats.

"Quick!" Usopp ordered. "Keep running!"

"Okay!" Nami said.

Usopp turned to face the Marines, armed with his Black Kabuto.

"Certain Death Green Star…DEVIL!"

**TWANG! BOOSH!** Usopp fired a Pop Green at the Marines, and out came the giant man-eating flytraps, trapping the Marines in their jaws.

"Alright!" Usopp exclaimed before Nami, Chopper, and Robin. "Okay! Let's go find Luffy and the others!"

"Got it!" Nami said, and with that, the four ran off in hopes of regrouping with the rest of the crew.

XXX

Sunset.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Blizzard, and Brook sat on the street near the waterfront, waiting for Usopp, Chopper, and the girls to arrive.

"So, chaps," said Brook, "what do you think about the clothes I bought for us, hmm? Don't they just look great? On me, that is."

"You mean you really bought them for yourself?!" asked Zoro.

"Don't I have good taste?" Brook asked.

"Brook, shut up," Sanji said.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Blizzard are still thinking about their upcoming fight with Z and Blight, and as they did, they could hear the last words Z yelled to them before he attacked the _Sunny_.

"_Try and survive while you still can, PIRATE SCUM!"_

Luffy heaved a sigh, while Blizzard gently nudged his hand. The only response he got was a light pat on the head.

"Luffy!" Sanji called. "Hey! Luffy!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Looks like Usopp, Nami, Robin, and Chopper are here," said Sanji.

Luffy looked around the corner and saw Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Robin approaching, but they aren't alone. The Marine troop is still on their tail. Usopp's Pop Greens only stalled some of them, but most of them still continued with the chase.

"Looks like they brought friends," said Zoro, cracking his knuckles.

Sanji sighed.

"In the end, they just caused a big ruckus," he said. "Maybe we should've…" He trailed off when Luffy and Blizzard walked passed him and Zoro.

"Hey, Luffy, Blizzard," said Zoro. "We should ask them where Z is, so don't go knocking them all out, okay?"

"What do you think, buddy?" asked Luffy. "You wanna knock 'em out or should I do it?"

"_I think you'd better do it,"_ said Blizzard. _"My Eye of the Hellhound is a bit too powerful. I could end up knocking them all out, and they won't wake up for three days."_

"Okay," said Luffy. "I'll do it, then."

"Luffy!" Usopp called as he ran by, carrying Nami piggyback style. "Take care of these guys!"

"If you please!" Robin added as she ran by with Chopper on her head.

Luffy stopped just a few feet short from the Marines, but that was all the distance he needed. **VEEN!** Luffy expanded his pupil, unleashing a huge burst of Haki at the Marines, who froze in their track before falling on the ground, one-by-one, with a thud…except one: the Captain, who fell to one knee, but even then, he was clearly overwhelmed by this extreme spiritual force.

"That was…Conqueror's Haki," said the Captain.

Luffy approached the Captain, forcing him to look up at him.

"Hey," said Luffy. "Tell me where Z and his goons are."

The Captain seemed reluctant to answer him, but then he sighed and looked away.

"Z is…on the other side of the island," he answered. "My squad should be in the middle of capturing him, right now."

Luffy looked to the other side of the island.

"Z…" he whispered.

"_And where there's Z,"_ Blizzard began, _"there's Blight."_

**GRRRRRRRRR~!** Blizzard growled viciously.

Luffy hopped up on his canine friend's back and held on tightly the collar of his suit, but then, he felt a hand gently touch his ankle. He looked down and saw Nami look up at him with a concerned expression.

"I know it's probably useless to say this," said the young navigator, "but…please be careful, Luffy."

Luffy nodded.

"You be careful, too, Zoro," said Robin, putting a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro muttered.

"Good luck, Blizzard!" Chopper piped up.

"_Luck's got nothing to do with it, little buddy,"_ said Blizzard.

"Let's ride!" Luffy ordered.

_**AWWOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled out to the sky before he galloped off in the direction the Marine Captain had pointed.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sanji called. "What about us?!"

"Sorry, guys!" Luffy called back to the others. "You know Blizzard will only let me, Nami, or Chopper ride him!"

"Of course," grumbled Usopp.

"Nami, Robin, Chopper, Brook," said Zoro. "Get to the train station. If things get too rowdy, we'll meet up with you guys there."

"Got it," said Nami with a nod.

XXX

On the other side of the island, it is revealed that Z and Blight are fighting off an army of Marine soldiers. **WHAM! BAM! POW!** He threw around the Battle Smasher and struck down any Marines in his way.

**WHAM! POW! CHOMP!** Blight lunged at some other soldiers, tackling them, biting them, and throwing them away.

Just then, **WHUP!** A Marine Vice-Admiral appeared, armed with a jutte, and charged at Z. **KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!** Their weapons clashed in rapid succession, but the jutte didn't even leave one dent on the Battle Smasher. **SMASH!** The jutte ended up shattering against the giant cyborg arm when it struck one too many times. Realizing his only means of defense was now destroyed, the Vice-Admiral could only think of one thing to do.

"TEKKAI!" he shouted.

**SHEEN!** The skin on Z's human arm turned into a deep obsidian, and when it did, **POW!** He delivered a powerful blow to the Vice-Admiral's stomach. A slight pause came…but then, the Vice-Admiral coughed up blood…and fell to his knees.

It appeared that even the Six Super Powers were no match for Z's might.

XXX

At the mouth of the island's volcano…**BEEP! BEEP!** A device on one of the Dyna Stones' canisters is beeping, a little light blinking on an off.

XXX

"Your justice…is weak," said Z.

XXX

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** The beeping on the canister grew faster.

XXX

"Justice, freedom," Z continued. "Looks like you'll have start everything all over, again!"

XXX

**KREK! KABOOM-BOOM!** The Dyna Stone canisters cracked open, and once the stones were exposed to the oxygen in the air, a huge explosion started to go off, and not long after, **KABOOOOOOM!** The volcano erupted, sending huge flaming rocks and lava down toward the city, causing the citizens to go into a huge panic!

Even as night began to fall, the explosions continued, and geysers of magma spewed into the air.

"It looks like the Dyna Stones' work here is done," Z spoke to his men. "Therefore, the destruction of the second End Point is a complete success!"

A pause.

"The Grand Imbuto," Z muttered. "That is the goal that we shall achieve when the third and final End Point has been destroyed! The pirates will vanish from the sea, forever, and the world shall once more see a beautiful new dawn! A world without evil!"

**TMP! TMP! TMP! TMP! TMP!** The sound of paws pounding the earth is heard in the distance, followed by a loud battle cry.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUUM…RIFLE!"

Z turned just in time to see Luffy, who is perched on Blizzard's back, as well as Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp standing in the distance. **POW!** Z managed to block Luffy's spinning punch with the Battle Smasher. When Luffy realized his attack wouldn't work, he retracted his arm and caressed his knuckles, which started to ache when he punched the Battle Smasher.

"And just what are you doing here, pirate brats?" asked Z with a smug grin.

"Who're you calling a brat, you old coot?!" Sanji questioned. "You say another word, and I'll gut you!"

"Old man!" Luffy shouted as he hopped off Blizzard's back. "Turn my girlfriend and my friends back to normal!"

"Ain! Binz! Blight!" Z called to his three top fighters.

"Yes, sir!" Ain before she dashed off.

"Understood!" said Binz as he suddenly disappeared.

**ARF!** Blight barked before he ran off, as well. For an old dog with only three good legs, he was certainly fast.

"I'll take the swordsman," said Zoro before he dashed off, too.

"Wait!" Sanji called before he sighed. "Stupid moss-head, always charging off first like that…"

He then ran off, himself.

"_Luffy, I'm going after Blight,"_ said Blizzard before he galloped away.

"Right then!" Usopp declared. "Since I don't even need to fight, I'll leave this battle to you! Go get 'em, guys!"

XXX

"Moss, moss, moss!" Binz chanted as he literally ran circles around Sanji. "MOSS, MOSS, MOSS, MOSS, MOSS!"

Sanji looked around, but Binz was moving so fast, he couldn't tell which one was the real one! He just kicked in a random spot, but only ended up missing!

XXX

**KLANG! KLANG-KLANG!** Ain jumped at Zoro, armed with her sword, and attempted to cut him down, but the green-haired swordsman managed to block her blade with his own.

XXX

Blizzard finally managed to track down Blight, who is sitting under the shade of a palm tree. However, instead of charging at Blizzard, he just sat there, still as a statue.

"_Hey!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Why are you just sitting there, old man?! Get up and fight me!"_

Blight let out a big lazy yawn.

"…_no,"_ he said.

"_What do you mean, 'no'?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"Why won't you fight me?!"_

"_Why?"_ Blight asked before he turned to Blizzard. If he had eyes, he'd be giving Blizzard a really intense glare.

"_It's simply not time for us to face each other,"_ said Blight. _"Not yet, at least."_

"_What…?!"_ Blizzard questioned, eyes wide in disbelief.

XXX

"When a pirate wants something," Z began, "then they take it by force, am I wrong? If you want me to return your little friends back to normal, then you'll have to beat me, first!"

"Damn!" Usopp cursed before he held up the Black Kabuto, preparing to fire a Pop Green. "Looks like we've got no choice."

"Usopp," said Luffy, getting the sniper's attention. "I wanna fight Z, mano e mano!"

With that, the captain charged Z, leaving Usopp in the dust.

"Hey, Luffy, wait!" Usopp called, but it was too late.

Luffy had already engaged Z the moment he laid eyes on him.

Z cackled as Luffy charged at him with a battle cry.

"Z~!" he shouted.

**BAM!** Luffy's fist collided with Z's Battle Smasher, once again.

Sanji and Binz stood face-to-face, locked in single combat.

**KLANG!** Zoro blocked the blade of Ain's knife, once again.

Blizzard and Blight were stuck in a stand-off.

XXX

At the sea train station, the island's citizens were being evacuated, stampeding through the streets.

The only ones who aren't in a panic are Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Brook, the very first of whom watching the volcano with clear worry.

_Luffy…_ she thought.

Even in the midst of all the chaos, Kuzan stood in the middle of the city without fear.

XXX

Back on the battlefield, Zoro and Sanji are still fighting with Ain and Binz, Blizzard was still in a stand-off with Blight, and Luffy was still locked in combat with Z.

**POW!** Luffy's fist collided with the Battle Smasher, once again.

At the mouth of the volcano, **KROOSH! KABOOOM!** Another huge eruption started, creating a massive geyser of lava. A cloud of ashes began to form in the red sky. **KRASH! KABLAM! BOOM!** Fiery rocks began to fall towards the city, crashing into buildings and into the streets. Some of them even fell into the sea.

The citizens still rushed to the sea train station, trying to escape the destruction that had befallen their town. Some just ran on ahead. Others stayed behind to help friends or loved ones escape.

Two girls, one in her teens and another at 7 years old tried to escape with their grandmother, who is sitting in a wheelchair, but when they saw a boulder flying straight for them, they braced themselves, preparing to go out, together but then…**KRREEEEK!** A wall of ice seemed to appear out of nowhere, and froze the rock solid.

The two granddaughters looked up and saw their savior: Kuzan.

"There," said the former Marine Admiral. "Now then, ladies, I suggest you hurry to the sea train station before it gets even worse out here. You two, watch out for your granny, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" said the two girls. "Thank you for saving us!"

With that, the girls ran, taking their grandmother with them. Kuzan looked back up at the volcano, and heaved a sigh.

_Is he so blind by his ambition,_ he thought, _that he is willing to take even the lives of the innocent? What's become of you, Master Zephyr?_

XXX

"This time," Luffy said as he jumped away from Z, "you won't be able to touch me with that arm of yours!"

**PLUMP!** Luffy pumped his blood through his legs, causing his skin to turn a hot pink and his body to start steaming.

"I see you've accelerated your blood flow," said Z. "You do that to try and increase your power beyond its limit, right?"

"Gear…SECOND!" Luffy exclaimed.

With a battle cry of his own, Z raised the Battle Smasher and opened its palm. **KABANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** He fired a barrage of bullets at Luffy, who swiftly evaded, thanks to his Observation Haki. When he saw his chance, the Straw Hat captain rushed Z, and attempted to punch him in the chest, only to be blocked by Z.

"Boy," said Z. "You said that you wanted to be King of the Pirates, am I right?"

"That's right," Luffy replied. "I'll find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates!"

A closer looked revealed that Z had blocked Luffy's punch with his left arm…which is completely black.

"I see," said Z. "But tell me…do you have determination?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Are you so determined to accomplish your ambition," Z started, "that you're willing to risk life and limb to do so?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Luffy answered.

"Well," Z began, "what about the lives of your friends, as well as your lover?"

**BAM!** He pushed Luffy with his arm, and then opened up the Battle Smasher's palm, again. **KABANG-BANG-BANG!** He fired more bullets at Luffy, who ran ahead of the gunshots before he jumped at Z for another attack. The resulting impact created a huge cloud of dust.

"Are you so willing to achieve your goal," said Z, "that you'd walk all over their corpses to get it?!"

"Never!" Luffy answered. "I would never do that to my crew!"

"…that's what they all say," said Z before he aim the Battle Smasher at Luffy, again. **VRRRRRRMMM…ZAP!** The Battle Smasher whirred for a moment before it fired a laser beam at Luffy, who barely managed to dodge that as well before charging back in for the attack.

Usopp stared in shock and fright at the explosions going off.

"Why did I even agree to stay here?!" he asked himself. "Am I insane?!"

XXX

Back at the sea train station…

"Hey! Come on!" shouted the conductor to the remaining Straw Hats. "Where are your friends?! If they don't get here soon, we'll also get caught by the volcano!"

Chopper looked up at Nami, who continued to stare up at the volcano.

"Nami?" the little reindeer called. "I'm worried about Blizzard."

"And I'm worried about Zoro," said Robin.

"…we're not going anywhere until Luffy and the others get here," said Nami, "so we're staying put."

XXX

At Dock Island, Franky, Mobston, Marie, Gari, and a couple other workers saw the clouds of ash forming in the sky, as well as the volcanic eruptions on Secon Island.

"Oh, man," Franky muttered. "I hope those guys are okay."

XXX

Back on Secon Island, **KLANK! KLANG!** Zoro and Ain's blades continued to clash with one another. So far, not one of them had taken a hit from each other's attacks.

"Return-Return!" Ain shouted as she threw a ball of pink light at Zoro, who managed to dodge it before it could hit him.

"That's enough!" said Ain. "If we ever meet again, I will be forced to kill you!"

Zoro just glared at Ain as he ran alongside her.

Back with Blizzard and Blight, the two still have not made one move.

"_You haven't even twitched an ear since I got here!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Dammit, Blight, why won't you fight me?!"_

"_I already told you,"_ Blight answered. _"It's not time for us to fight yet…and I'm afraid we won't ever be fighting."_

**GRRRRRR~!** Blizzard growled viciously.

"_You're really starting to piss me off!"_ he cursed.

"_I'll tell you what, boy,"_ said Blight. _"If you and your little entourage do manage to survive the island's eruptions, and if you really are so determined to run right into your death…come find me…on the final End Point."_

"_The final End Point…?"_ Blizzard repeated, confused.

**BAM!** Sanji attempted to kick Binz in the chest, but the ninja raised his arm to block his attack. He then drew his long sword.

"MOSS!" he cried before he attempted to cut Sanji down.

**KLANG! KLANG!** Sanji managed to block the sword with his kicks before, **POW!** He kicked Binz right in the jaw.

Binz was sent sliding back for a moment, but he managed to hold his ground before he pulled out a pocket watch.

"Looks like time's up!" said Binz.

"What?" Sanji asked. "What do you mean, 'Time's up'?!"

"Get a load of this!" said Binz as he held a small ball with his face painted on it…and it had a fuse in it!

**KABOOM!** Binz threw the little bomb down, and once it exploded, a huge cloud of smirk emerged. By the time smoke cleared, Binz had gone, and Ain and Blight had disappeared, as well.

"So she ran away, huh?" Zoro muttered.

**FWOOO~!** Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"What a crazy ninja," he muttered.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRR!** Blizzard growled out of frustration.

_That COWARD!_ he yelled in thought.

**GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!** He threw his head up and roared into the heavens.

XXX

Back with Luffy, he and Z are still locked in their duel, the former trying to throw punches at the latter, but found them ineffective due to Z's constant use of the Battle Smasher blocking his attacks.

"As long as you continue to avoid the Battle Smasher," Z said, "then you won't lay even one hand on me, boy! What's wrong?! Are you scared?!"

Luffy clenched his bruised, bleeding fist.

"Who the hell said that I was scared?!" he questioned before he attempted to rush Z, again.

"Fear and pain weaken your determination," said Z.

**KA-CHAK!** He cocked the Battle Smasher like it was a giant machine gun, which it is.

"Smash…TORNADO!"

**WHIRRRR! BLAM!** The Battle Smasher's fist spun around before Z punched it into the ground, creating a huge explosion that sent Usopp flying away. Luffy tried to hold his ground, but in doing so, he had accidentally let his precious treasure fly of his head.

"Oh, no!" Luffy cried. "My hat!"

As Luffy jumped after it, **KABANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** He set another barrage of bullets at him. It did shock him for a moment, but Luffy still managed to hang in there.

"I'm a rubber man," said Luffy, "so bullets won't work on me!"

**ZING!** He sent the bullets bouncing off of him, but Z merely smirked.

"Is that so?" he asked.

**CHAK!** He pulled out a small handgun, and then…**BANG!** He fired it, and when it hit Luffy in the shoulder…it didn't bounce back.

Luffy let out a short but audible cry as he suddenly found himself in overwhelming pain, a look of shock and agony on his face. He fell to his knees, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"I…I feel dizzy…" he said before he completely collapsed, and his hat lightly fell in front of him not long after.

"Looks like your body won't do what you tell it to, anymore," said Z as he approached Luffy. "The bullet that just hit you is made of Sea Prism Stone. I bet you weren't expecting this, now were you? After all, it's not easy to get your hands on Sea Prism Stone."

Luffy lifted his head and glared at Z.

"This little pistol couldn't hurt even the most powerful people who dwell here in the New World," said Z, "but it works wonders on those who are too confident in their Devil Fruit abilities and let their guard down. You…you're a very sinful young man…just like all the pirates in the world."

He reached down and picked up Luffy's hat with the Battle Smasher.

"H-hey!" Luffy cried as he tried to stand up.

"This straw hat of yours has also grown rather old," said Z. "I shall bury it with my own hands, as well as this damned Great Pirate Era!"

With that, Z turned and began to walk away, leaving Luffy struggling to get up on his own two feet.

"You…give that back!" Luffy shouted. "Shanks gave me that hat so I could hold onto it for him!" He began to rush Z once again, clutching his injured shoulder. "I promised him I'd give it back when I found him! Now give it back!"

"Shanks?" Z repeated before he turned to face Luffy, once more. "You mean the man who dragged you into this pirate nonsense was Red-Haired Shanks?! No wonder this hat looked familiar. He, too, has very deep sins."

"Give me my hat back!" Luffy shouted as he tried to punch Z.

**WHAP!** Z grabbed him with the Battle Smasher as he raised his wounded arm.

"Don't worry, boy," said Z. "As soon as my plan, the Grand Imbuto, is complete…he, too, shall share your fate. Those fools who call themselves the Four Emperors…they will all die without even lifting a finger…without even knowing of my plan."

"Don't you dare…BADMOUTH SHANKS!" Luffy roared.

**KLANK! KABOOOM!** Z detonated the Battle Smasher…and Luffy was trapped in it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry I took so long with the update! School runs me ragged.

Review, please!


	8. Ch 7- Z and Blight's Past

**Ch. 7- Z and Blight's Past**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Blight, and Crystal © Me

* * *

**KABOOOM!** Magma continued to spew from the volcano, followed by flaming rocks and clouds of ash. Zoro and Sanji, who had just found Usopp buried in the sand, looked up at the volcano in a bit of worry. They managed to find Usopp, but there captain was nowhere in sight!

"Dammit, this is bad!" Sanji said. "Looks like the real eruption has started! We gotta get outta here, now!"

"Usopp!" Zoro called as he pulled Usopp out of the ground before dropping him on his head. "Where's Luffy?!"

"Huh?" Usopp muttered before he stood up in realization. "Oh, yeah! I-I don't know! There was this big explosion, and the next thing I know, I'm buried under the ground!"

"Well we gotta find him!" Zoro exclaimed. "We can't go back without him, or Nami will have our heads!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Usopp questioned.

"Luffy!" Sanji called.

"Luffy, where are you?!" Usopp called.

"Luffy!" Zoro called out. "If you can hear us, captain, give a sign!"

**WOOF! WOOF!** The three Straw Hats whipped around and saw Blizzard, running back and forth in a frantic manner. One look, and they instantly knew why.

"Looks like Blizzard's found him," said Zoro.

"Follow that wolf-dog!" Usopp declared.

With that, the three ran after Blizzard, who led them straight to…an unconscious Luffy, his body bloody and battered with a mixed expression of shock and pain on his face…and they could've sworn that they saw tear stains around his eyes.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried as he, Zoro, and Sanji ran to him.

**BOOM!** The volcano exploded, again.

"There's no way we can face something like that!" Zoro said.

"Let's get outta here while we can!" Usopp exclaimed as he put Luffy on Blizzard's back.

_As you would say, Luffy,_ Blizzard thought. _Let's ride!_

_**AWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ The wolf-dog let out a long howl before he dashed off, carrying Luffy on his back as he did.

"Hey! Blizzard, wait up!" Usopp cried as he, Zoro, and Sanji ran after him. "Slow down! We can't run as fast as you!"

**FWOOSH!** A huge tidal wave of ashes flowed into the city below, chasing after the five Straw Hats.

"Just how fast is that thing, anyway?!" asked Sanji.

"From what I heard," Usopp began, "it goes up to speeds of at least 100 km per hour! WHOA!" He suddenly tripped, but regained his footing.

"I get it, now!" Zoro shouted. "We just have to outrun that thing!"

"Hey! I got an idea!" Usopp declared. "If this is supposed to be a descent…" He pulled out the Black Kabuto. "Certain Death Green Star…BOATY BANANA!"

**TWANG! BOOM!** Usopp fired a Pop Green from the Black Kabuto, and a large, hollowed boat in the shape of a banana appeared.

"EVERYBODY IN!" Usopp shouted, and soon, he, Zoro, and Sanji jumped aboard.

_No ride for me!_ Blizzard thought. _Not in that thing, anyway. I'd rather run!_

Usopp pulled out a rope out of his satchel.

"Hey, Blizzard! Catch!" the sniper called as he threw the rope to the wolf-dog, who caught the end of it in his mouth, and before long, he began to pull the Boaty Banana down the sloped street, away from the avalanche of ashes.

"Can't you make this thing go any faster?!" Sanji questioned.

"There's no engine on this thing!" Usopp answered. "It's just a boat!"

"Hey!" Zoro cried. "We're gonna crash into that building! Where's the helm?!"

"There is no helm!" Usopp shouted. "It's a paddleboat! Besides, Blizzard is the one who's pulling it!"

"Then tell Blizzard where to go!" Sanji argued.

They soon came upon a fork in the road, and Blizzard, not really knowing which way to go, ran down the path to the left, dragging the Boaty Banana along through the alleyway and still carrying Luffy on his back until they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Usopp cried.

_Think again!_ Blizzard thought.

It turned out that the alley led into another street, which Blizzard ran through. However, he ended up making the Boaty Banana crash into some buildings, spilling Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji out of it.

_Oh, crap!_ Blizzard thought as he turned to rescue his crewmates from the cloud of ash.

"Not good!" Usopp cried.

"Looks like we got no choice!" Sanji exclaimed as he and Zoro took fighting stances.

"What are you doing?!" Usopp asked. "You can't fight that thing!"

Just when it looked like the five Straw Hats were about to be buried in ash, a blue light suddenly flashed in the clouds, and then, **KRRAAAAAAAACK!** The wave ash is quickly encased in ice!

"What the hell?" Zoro questioned.

"What happened?!" Sanji asked.

Blizzard looked up at one of the nearby buildings, and he could've sworn that he saw the familiar figure of Kuzan standing on the roof.

"Blizzard!"

Blizzard turned around upon hearing Sanji call his name, and saw that he, Zoro, and Usopp are running away.

"Come on, mutt!" Zoro called. "We gotta move!"

Blizzard nodded before he ran to catch up with them.

XXX

At the sea train station, Nami spotted something that just made her gasp in excitement.

"Here they come!" she cried to Chopper, Robin, and Brook.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Blizzard hurried to the station, still carrying an unconscious Luffy. Even as flaming rocks fell all around them, they still managed to make it passed the smoke and fire.

"Guys!" Chopper called.

"Quick, everybody on board!" Nami shouted. "Hurry up! Go, go, go!"

**TOOOOOOT!** The sea train whistle blew, and before long, it drove, taking the Straw Hats, as well as all the inhabitants of Secon Island with it. **KABOOM!** The entire island erupted into a huge geyser of magma, completely destroying it.

"Oh, my lord…!" Robin muttered, absolutely horrified.

"Jeez," said Zoro, looking completely nonchalant about the situation. "Talk about fireworks. The entire island completely exploded!"

On board the train, the passengers were all quiet. Some were asleep, but most are awake…wondering what they were going to do now that they were without a home.

Blizzard lied on the floor, watching over a still unconscious but now bandaged up Luffy, who seemed to have a look of sadness on his face. Nami sat by the sleeping captain's side, clearly worried.

"Oh, Luffy," said Nami as she rested her head against her boyfriend's chest…a single tear falling from her eye.

Blizzard heaved a sigh before he looked out a nearby window, letting his mind wander to just ten minutes ago.

_Flashback_

Blizzard ran across the shore of the beach, narrowly dodging fiery rocks and magma, looking left and right as he did. One look at this wolf-dog and anyone could tell that he was frantically searching for something, or rather some_one_.

_**ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ He howled out, long and loud.

"_LUFFY!"_ he called out. _"LUFFY~! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!"_

There was no answer, and Blizzard began to whimper in desperation.

_Dammit, where is he?!_ Blizzard thought. _I was so caught up with Blight, that I forgot to worry about him! Where could he be?!_

A pause came, but then, out of nowhere, Blizzard could've sworn that he heard what sounded like…a faint whistle. He gasped.

_That's my dog whistle,_ he thought. _So that can only mean…!_

He ran off in the direction from whence the sound of the whistle came, and soon enough, he found Luffy, weakly blowing the wolf-dog's gold whistle.

"_Luffy!"_ Blizzard called. _"Oh, my god, you're a mess!"_

"B…Blizzard," Luffy said, spitting the whistle out.

"_Luffy, c'mon! We gotta go!"_ Blizzard said. _"Get on my back!"_

"I…I can't," Luffy answered.

"_What do you mean, 'you can't'?"_ Blizzard asked.

"I…I can't…move," Luffy answered. "Z…he…he shot me."

"_Shot you?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"What do you mean, he shot you?! You're rubber! Bullets don't work on you, unless…"_ His eyes suddenly went wide in realization. _"…unless it was sea prism stone."_

Luffy nodded.

"Blizzard…" he said. "Z…he stole it…"

"_It?"_ Blizzard repeated. _"What do you mean, 'it'?! What did Z steal?!"_

"…my hat," Luffy answered as tears began to form in his eyes. "He…he stole my hat…!"

**Shruff!** He dug his nail into the dirt.

"_Luffy…I'm sorry,"_ said Blizzard. _"I understand how much that hat means to you, but right now, we gotta get outta here. If we don't, we could be buried in ash, or worse!"_

"I want my hat back," Luffy said, his tears spilling out his eyes. "Not just that…I want my honor back…! I want my…ugh…"

That was all he could manage to get out before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he passed out.

"_Luffy?"_ Blizzard called. _"Luffy?! Wake up!"_

**ARF!** He barked, but still didn't get a response.

_Oh, damn!_ he thought. _I gotta get help!_

With that, the wolf-dog ran off in search of Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp.

_Flashback end_

Blizzard stared at Luffy, who is still asleep with Nami lying on his chest, before heaving another sigh and lying himself to sleep, as well…but it wasn't as peaceful.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the Neo Marines' flagship, _The White Tiger_, Z, Blight, Ain, and Binz watched the destruction of Secon Island.

"Master," Ain said, eying Luffy's hat in Z's left hand and petting Blight at the same time. "What about that straw hat boy?"

"The volcano shall decide his fate," Z answered.

Ain nodded in understanding.

"One Piece?" Z questioned. "Everything this world has to offer? Ha! What a foolish ambition to have. Do they know of how many sacrifices it took? How much pain, suffering, and hatred? They can call it whatever they want: will, freedom…if that's what they believe the new age is, then I shall crush it all! I shall use my own two hands to annihilate every last pirate in this world! Their so-called 'dreams' will only end in deep hatred. I, Z, shall be the one to close the curtain on the Great Pirate Era!"

XXX

That night, at Marine HQ, Garp, Coby, Helmeppo, and Crystal had gotten a visit from an old friend of theirs: former Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who has now become General Inspector Sengoku. Aside from the fact that his hair and braided beard has gotten whiter in color, his attire still hasn't changed much.

When Sengoku arrived, Garp explained the entire situation to him, and needless to say, he was a bit surprised.

"What happened to him in the past was very unfair," said Sengoku. "Even so, causing such a disaster like this, and involving innocent civilians as a motive…it's just evil."

"Humph," Garp scoffed, holding his favorite rice cracker in his hand. "Dry as always, eh, Sengoku? Not everyone can easily separate things like you do, you know. Am I not wrong, Sengoku?"

Sengoku looked down and watched as many Marine soldiers, plus the Vice-Admirals, and even Admiral Kizaru himself boarded a fleet of battleships.

"Excuse me, Vice-Admiral Garp," said Coby.

"What is it, Coby?" asked Garp.

"Z and Blight…" Coby started, "…no. The former Marine Admiral, Zephyr, and former K9 Unit Commanding Officer Blake…what were they like?"

Crystal sat by Coby's side, anticipating the answer. Garp only heaved a sigh before he looked down at the floor.

"Well," he began, "more than anyone else, Zephyr believed in the Marine's justice."

"If that's so, then why is he doing this?" asked Coby. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well, Coby," said Garp, "there was…an accident."

"An accident?" asked Coby.

"Yes," Garp answered. "You see, Coby, Zephyr was a very serious man. Even when he was on the battlefield, he always stood before his subordinates. Blake was no different. They both risked like and limb, fighting against the rivals of his era, such as Whitebeard and Gold Roger."

Coby gasped silently in surprise, but then he regained his composure.

"Go on," he said.

"Zephyr became an Admiral of the Marines when he was still quite young," Garp continued, "and Blake became the Commanding Officer of Marine K9 Unit 1. Zephyr even had a family: a beautiful wife and a handsome three-year-old son. They lived a very happy life…until one fateful day: Zephyr's wife and child were killed by a pirate who resented him."

Coby, Helmeppo, and Crystal gasped in shock.

_That's….that's just awful!_ thought Crystal.

"On that day," Garp continued, "Zephyr and Blake realized the burdens of their positions, and kept that sadness and hatred in the deepest, darkest parts of the hearts, and even then, they went on with their mission. Years came and went, and Zephyr and Blake took on disciples…one of which happens to be me. Every single Marine you see here today were his pupils. 'I want to make a hero', Zephyr said to me, one day. However, as if the loss of his family wasn't enough, something even worse happened to him and Blake."

**KREK!** Garp crushed the rice cracker in his fingers.

"A ship that was filled with new recruits that were under Z's command…were all killed by a pirate with Devil Fruit powers," he said. "Only Zephyr, Blake, and two others managed to survive. Zephyr lost his right arm. Blake lost his eyes, as well as ended up getting his left hind leg crippled."

"He actually cut off the arm of an Admiral?!" Helmeppo questioned.

"After that," Garp continued, "Zephyr got a weapon from Marine scientists that was guaranteed to defeat a Devil Fruit user, and together, with Blake and his disciples, he created an attack unit. They hunted down as many Devil Fruit users they could find. Back then, Zephyr and Blake were still a part of the Marines, but that was before they weren't disappointed with them. That's when the line was finally drawn. The very pirate who killed all of Z's pupils, as well as took his arm and Blake's eyes, was chosen to be one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea by the World Government."

Coby gasped again.

"Zephyr and Blake left the Marines," Garp said, "and now, they've appeared in the New World. Hating pirates, and hating the Marines as well, he went on to lead a new organization: the Neo Marines. That unacceptable reality…has changed that man and his dog. These were the last words I heard him say: 'You damned Marines are worthless'."

A slight pause.

"So," Coby began, "why does 'Black Arm' Zephyr call himself 'Z', now? And why is Blake now called 'Blight'?"

"Who knows?" Garp asked. "I can't really say. Enemies who do not hesitate are quite strong."

**CHOMP!** Garp took a bite out of his rice cracker, and after revealing the tragic past of his former mentor and his dog…it didn't really taste as good as he thought it would.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, everyone!

Review, please!


	9. Ch 8- The Fate of the New World

**Ch. 8- The Fate of the New World**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

The next morning, on an island known as Piriodo, Z and his troops have arrived there. Normally, Z was a rather serious man, but today, he decided to let his men have a bit of relaxation, so most of the soldiers were just lying around, doing nothing.

Suddenly, Z and Blight suddenly hear what sounded like…someone singing a rather somber tune.

"**The sea is watching the beginning of the world~**

**The sea also knows of the end of the world~"**

Ain looked at Z, as if worried about her master.

"Ain," said Z. "I'd like to ashore, please."

"…as you wish, Master Z," said Ain.

"**Even if I were to disappear~**

**He knows everything~**

**So you shouldn't be afraid~"**

Ain, Binz, and some other troopers watched as Z and Blight made their way up to the island's cape. There…they found Kuzan, standing at the edge of the cape, where there are swords and various weapons buried there. It was Kuzan who happened to be singing this song.

"**The orientations of the sea~**

**As you are here, you should have no fear~**

**For your friends are waiting for you~"**

At that moment, Kuzan seem to notice Z and Blight's presence.

"I always hated that song, Master," said Kuzan as he turned to face the old man and his dog. "A song meant for the Marines who have fallen in battle doesn't really do it for me."

Blight limped up to the former Admiral, who raised his hand to the Shepherd's snout. Blight sniffed the palm of Kuzan's hand before licking it, and Kuzan responded by gently petting him on the head, which earned him a small, pleasured whimper.

"Blight," Z called. "Come."

Although liked the affectionate touch of Kuzan's hand, he obeyed his master's orders and limped back to him.

"Hey!" Kuzan called to Z. "Catch!"

**FWIP!** Kuzan tossed something Z, who caught it, and it is revealed to be a bottle of sake.

"That's your favorite brand of sake, isn't it?" asked Kuzan.

"Yep," Z replied. "This is the best drink, to me."

"I used to drink that a lot because I kinda like to copy you," Kuzan said with a bit of a smile. "I used to think that you were kinda cool and kinda wanted to be like you, you know?"

"Humph," Z grunted. "Are you here to give a lecture to some stubborn old geezer like me? I'm sorry, Kuzan, but you can't stop me."

"…do you wanna die?" asked Kuzan.

"If that does happen, it's no big deal," Z replied. "If that's what's necessary to get rid of all the pirates in the world, then so be it. The Marines can't execute the true justice. Right, Blight?"

**ARF!** Blight barked.

"I'm sorry, Kuzan," Z apologized, "but just stay out of our way." He then grinned as held up the bottle of sake.

"Why don't you and me have a little drink, next time we meet?" he asked. "Now, I suggest you leave. I don't wanna have to kill you, Kuzan."

"And neither do I…Master Zephyr," said Kuzan.

**KREK!** He began to turn his right arm into ice. Z smirked at Kuzan, challengingly, while Blight growled viciously. Even if Kuzan was a former disciple of Z, the blind old Shepherd dog was willing to take down even the former Admiral to protect his master. A long pause occurred, but then, Kuzan sighed, and his hand became raw flesh, again.

Silently, the ice-man began to walk away. He paused for a moment as he passed Z and Blight, but as soon as he did, he continued to walk on.

Even Kuzan could not bring himself to fight his former mentor.

XXX

Later, at Dock Island, it's raining cats and dogs. The Straw Hats took shelter in Mobston's house, but as for Luffy…he is sitting in the middle of the pouring rain, in front of _Sunny_…completely in despair. When the crew made it back after their successful escape from Secon Island, the first thing the captain did was rush over to the ship, which was almost fully repaired.

"So, Chopper," Robin said as she eyed the bullet that Chopper had pulled out of Luffy's shoulder. "Is that a sea prism stone bullet?"

"Mm-hmm," Chopper hummed in reply. "It was lodged in Luffy's shoulder."

Zoro looked around, noticing that someone is missing.

"Hey," he said. "Where'd Nami go?"

"I think she went to go and see Luffy," Usopp said.

"Dammit," Zoro cursed. "Doesn't she realize that he just wants to be left alone?"

"Roronoa Zoro, you should be more considerate," Robin chastised. "She just wants to be there for him."

"Yeah…but still," Zoro muttered.

Meanwhile, Nami, who is holding a red umbrella to shelter herself from the rain, approached Luffy from behind, looking very worried.

"…Luffy?" she called, softly.

No answer.

Nami pulled herself up to sit beside her captain, and looked up at his desperate face.

"Luffy?" Nami called, again.

Still no response. Slowly, the young navigator reached her hand up to touch Luffy's shoulder.

"Luf-" Nami was about to call again, but then, out of nowhere, Luffy turned to her, suddenly looking very furious.

"WHAT IS IT, NAMI?!" he shouted, questioningly. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! **WHAT?!**"

Nami stared up at Luffy, almost looking as if she was going to burst into tears.

"I-I…I…" she stammered before she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I…I was…just gonna ask if you were feeling okay."

Luffy soon dropped his angry demeanor, and he heaved a sigh before looking back at _Sunny_.

"What do you think?" he asked, bluntly.

After getting a few seconds to compose herself, Nami gently placed her hand on her captain's lap.

"Luffy…Blizzard told us what happened between you and Z," Nami said, "and…I'm really sorry that he stole your hat…but it doesn't mean we can't get it back, right?"

"It's not just my hat he stole from me, Nami," Luffy said. "Z took…my honor. I lost to him, twice, now…and I can't take that lying down!"

Nami smiled.

"It doesn't mean you have to do it alone," she said. "You know that, right?"

Luffy looked at Nami again.

"We fight together, Luffy," she said. "Don't forget it, okay?"

Luffy smiled a bit, and Nami stood up, puckering her lips, and Luffy was about to do the same, but then…he turned away from her

"Luffy?" Nami asked.

"…I'm sorry," he said, "but…it's just…"

Nami frowned and looked down.

"I understand," she said.

"So…are you okay with a hug instead?" asked Luffy.

Nami looked back up at Luffy before she smiled (sadly), and proceeded to hug her captain.

Not long after, the Straw Hats came outside as well, and watched the couple share a loving embrace. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long.

"And just how long are you all gonna be sitting here?"

Everyone turned, and when they did, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami all screamed in horror, for it is none other than Kuzan.

"AOKIJI!" Nami cried.

"Y-y…y…you…?!" Usopp stammered, pointing a finger at Kuzan.

"What's Aokiji doing here?!" Chopper questioned.

Robin held a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in terror.

"Calm down, you guys," said Luffy. "We met up with him at the hot springs. He's on our side."

"Our side?" Chopper repeated.

"Yeah," said Luffy. "You don't have to trust him if you don't want to, though."

Several minutes later, Kuzan had explained the situation to the Straw Hats.

"So Z was a former Marine Admiral?" asked Nami.

"That's right," said Kuzan. "Not only that, but he stole the Dyna Stones from a Marine base."

"The Dyna Stones?" Nami repeated.

"What are those?" asked Brook.

"They're stones that are rumored to have a power that compares to the Ancient Weapons," Robin explained. "If they happen to receive an impact and are exposed to oxygen, then they release a massive explosion. However, due to this, it is absolutely forbidden to use in civil areas, such as towns or villages. The Marines had control over the Dyna Stones, but now you're saying that Z has them?"

"That's right, Nico Robin," Kuzan answered. "He wants to use them to destroy the three End Points of the New World."

"Wait just a minute!" Usopp said. "What exactly are these End Points?"

Nami turned to face the sniper and said, "In the New World, there are three magma concentrations, and they call them the End Points. When I heard about it from one of the Marines at the bar, I didn't really believe him at first." She then turned to Kuzan.

"Do these End Points really exist?" she asked him.

"Oh, boy," said Kuzan. "It's hard to believe that such a full-chested young lady has turned into such a dull little girl."

"I know, right?" asked Sanji.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "I'll have you know that you're talking about my girlfriend!"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Nami questioned. "I'm gonna ask you again, do the End Points really exist or not?!"

A pause.

"…yeah," Kuzan answered. "They do."

Nami gasped in surprise.

"First…second…" Kuzan said. "Even when they hear the news about those two islands, pirates just laugh it off, thinking it's nothing but malarkey. A great many know the legends of the three End Points, but no one ever gave much stock into them."

"But the Government looked into this," Robin began, "and they declared the legends to be false."

"That's because the investigation results were different than from what was announced," Kuzan rebuked.

"Huh?" the Straw Hats muttered.

"The World Government used every possible method there was to make the world believe it was a lie," Kuzan explained. "Think about it. Don't you think that it would be terrible if a pirates showed up in the world, wanting to use something like that. Only the Government and Marine superiors know about it, but no one ever that a former Marine Admiral and his dog would attempt to use it."

"You're right," Sanji agreed. "If it were really a load of crap, then the Marines wouldn't be so desperate about it, would they? We got ourselves involved with a very dangerous man."

Luffy seethed at that last statement.

"Z has destroyed two of the End Points with the Dyna Stones," said Kuzan.

"W…what happens if he destroys the last one?" asked Chopper.

A slight pause came.

"If he destroys the last one," Kuzan began, "there will be a chain reaction that connects all three End Points."

"A reaction?" asked Zoro.

"There'll be a cataclysmic eruption that will completely all of the New World!" Kuzan replied. "Every single pirate will be burned to death by the lava flow."

"But wait!" Usopp exclaimed. "If he does that…then all the innocent people who live in the New World will be killed, too!"

"He'd be willing to take the lives of innocent people?" Chopper questioned. "That's…that's just wrong!"

**GRRRRR~!** Blizzard growled viciously.

_Just how low will those bastards sink?_ he thought.

"Now hang on a minute," Kuzan said. "Don't you think you're all thinking a bit too much about yourselves? How much fear and pain do you think pirates cause in the world, these days? Don't tell me you don't know. You see, Z and Blight hate all of that. They hate it so much, that they don't care if they die along with all those pirates, or the innocent people."

"I don't care!"

Everyone turned to glance at Luffy, who stood up on his feet, proud and tall.

"The only thing that matters is to me is getting my hat back and settling the score with that jackass!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy, are you mad?!" Usopp questioned. "Didn't you hear what Aokiji said?! The entire New World will be destroyed!"

"…I made a promise to Shanks," Luffy said. "I promised him that I would be a great pirate and return that hat to him, no matter what! If I let Z take my hat…then I can't be King of the Pirates!"

"But Luffy," Usopp said. "Even if you got the hat back, the New World…" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to glance at Sanji.

"You know how stubborn and hardheaded our captain is," said the cook. "Words just won't work."

"…yeah," Usopp agreed in a somewhat defeated voice.

With that, Sanji turned to head to where _Sunny_ is docked.

"Nami," Zoro called. "Which way do we go from here?"

"Huh?" Nami muttered before realizing what the swordsman meant. "Oh! Right! Uh…let's see…"

Kuzan watched as the Straw Hats headed for the docks.

"I have offered my life to Mister Luffy," said Brook. "Therefore, I will follow him anywhere."

"_And so will I,"_ Blizzard agreed.

Luffy smiled before he headed for _Sunny_, too, with Brook and Blizzard following behind him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Usopp called. "Are we really gonna go through with this? I mean…doesn't saving the New World seem a bit too much for us?!"

"Do you wish to stay here?" Brook asked.

"What?!" Usopp asked. "O-of course not, idiot! Since when did I say that?! I'm a brave warrior of the sea, so of course I'm going!"

"_What about you, Chopper?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Do you wanna stay here? To be honest…I think you should. It might be dangerous if you come with us."_

"Danger?" Chopper repeated. "Ha! I'm a pirate! Pirates laugh in the face of danger! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Blizzard smirked.

"Besides, you're my big brother, Blizzard!" Chopper declared. "Brothers stick together until the end, right?"

"_Right,"_ Blizzard answered.

With that, Usopp and Chopper charged to the ship with a battle cry, and Blizzard casually followed after them.

The only one who remained behind is Robin, who chuckled.

Just then, the rain finally stopped and the clouds began to clear the way for the shining sun. Robin closed her umbrella before she turned to Kuzan, who stared back at her for a moment before the archeologist smiled and went to follow her crewmates.

"Franky!" Robin called. "How are the repairs going?"

"OW!" Franky shouted with a grin. "Everything's all ready! Repairs are finally done! We can go, anytime we want!"

"YEAH~!" the Straw Hats cheered.

"SUPER!" Franky exclaimed, striking his signature pose.

Luffy watched as his crew cheered about their ship finally being repaired. He smiled, and then he laughed.

"Thanks, you guys," he said to the Straw Hats, who sighed in slight exasperation.

"What are you thanking us for?" they asked.

"So, it looks like you've all decided, huh?"

The Straw Hats turned to see Kuzan, once more.

"The final End Point where Z is located," said Kuzan, "is this way."

**Clink!** He put down an Eternal Pose, which had the name "Piriodo" written on it.

"An Eternal Pose?" Nami questioned. "Why are you giving this to us?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Kuzan asked. "Without this, you've got no chance of getting to the last End Point."

"Well…that's true," Nami said. "But-"

"The Marines are on the move," Kuzan said. "They're also on their way to the last End Point."

"The Marines, too?!" Nami repeated in disbelief.

"Since the two End Points have already been destroyed," Kuzan began, "the Marines are taking it more seriously. If you all lose to Z, then you're more than likely to get killed when the New World is destroyed. Even if you win, you'll be surrounded by the Marines and get arrested, and you're more than likely to get killed if you attempt to escape. In any case, I wanna see it until the very end."

"Okay," said Franky. "Our original goal was to turn Nami, Nico Robin, Bones, and Chopper back to normal, but now, it looks like it's turned to a battle that decides the fate of the New World."

"Uh, yeah," Usopp said. "Not to mention OUR FATE!"

"Guys," said Franky. "You remember what Old Man Mobston said about strong gear…right?"

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper stared at Franky before glancing at each with toothy smirks.

XXX

Later, in Mobston's house, the Straw Hats had explained the situation to Mobston, who gladly led them to a back room filled with all sorts of weapons! Right now, Gari is placing his helmet on Nami's head, much to her surprise. Robin and Chopper are looking at some swords they had found, the latter showing Blizzard how "cool" he looked if he held it, and Sanji was inspecting a large pistol.

"Old Man Mobston and his family brought in the ships that Z had sunk," Franky explained, "and he felt pity for the dreams that the pirates left behind, so he saved all this gear, just in case."

Luffy slightly unsheathed a large cutlass.

"What do you think?" Franky asked. "Pretty good, right?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

"What do you say we take the feelings of the pirates that were beaten by Z," Franky started, "and attack him with everything we've got?"

"YEAH!" the Straw Hats cheered.

Mobston chuckled as he placed his hat on Usopp's head.

"I'm counting on all of you," Mobston said. "You teach Z a lesson in what happens when you take away a pirate's freedom!"

"We will, old guy," Luffy answered.

And so, the Straw Hats garbed themselves in the clothes that the pirates that Z had defeated had worn and armed themselves with the weapons of their choice.

Luffy is wearing a long, red buccaneer's coat, armed with two cutlasses, and, unsurprisingly, had a big chunk of meat strapped to his back.

"Even I get hungry in a middle of a fight!" he declared.

Zoro also wore a red coat, only he wore his like a cape, unlike Luffy. He didn't need any weapons, seeing as how he already had his own.

Nami is wearing not only the helmet that Gari gave her, but some armor, a large backpack, and what looked like a small, more feminine version of Luffy's red cardigan sweater.

Usopp was dressed up like a regular pirate captain. He even wore a fake red mustache and beard.

Sanji dressed himself up in a brown vest, a white shirt, red pants and dark red shoes, and a black fur coat (which he also wore like a cape), armed with two pistols and a rifle.

Chopper is also dressed up like a regular pirate captain: a pink coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, a polka-dotted bandana, a small tricorne hat, and a red-and-white striped shirt. He is also armed with the cutlass that he was showing Blizzard and Zoro earlier.

Robin has dressed herself up in an orange cowgirl hat with a black feather in it. Also, her outfit seemed rather…skimpy. She had on a pair of red panties, red leggings, and even red boots, black gloves, a black coat with a cloud-like design on it, and a pink bra. She has armed herself with a rifle and a saber.

Franky is dressed up in a black coat with two cannons mounted on his shoulders. He is wearing a pink Speedo and a pair of dark red boots.

Blizzard is wearing nothing but a red scarf, red bandages wrapped around his legs, a yellow bandana around his forehead, and two ear piercings in his right ear. The weapons that this wolf-dog had armed himself with are his fangs and claws, alone.

Brook is garbed in a golden yellow coat, and he has dyed his afro completely red. He has on a pair of black gloves, red puffy pants, red boots, and a light blue sash tied around his bony waist, and the only weapon he had armed himself with is his very own _Soul Solid_.

Once preparations were complete, the Straw Hats gave Mobston their thanks and prepared to board their ship.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to see Gari.

"When I grow up," he said, "I wanna be a hero! Which one should I be? A Marine Admiral or a pirate?"

"Pirates aren't heroes," Luffy answered.

"Huh?" Gari asked. "They're not?!"

"Aren't they both the same, to you?" asked Sanji.

"…yeah," Gari answered. "They are! You guys are so COOL!"

The Straw Hats smiled before they continued to go up the gangplank and boarded _Sunny_, and as they began to leave, Gari looked down, as if in disappointment, but then…

"Hey, Gari!" Luffy called to the boy. "The best thing you can do…is to do what you wanna do!"

Gari smiled as he watched Luffy board the ship, a sense of admiration welling up inside his heart.

And so, the Straw Hats set sail, heading for Piriodo…for the final battle.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	10. Ch 9- The Battle Begins

**Ch. 9- The Battle Begins**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

Sorry for the hiatus! Managed to watch a little bit of the movie, but I won't say where because I know it's gonna get taken down again, so enjoy this one because the next one might be a while...again.

* * *

**FWOOO~! KABOOM! SPLASH!** Cannon fire is heard all around, making the water rough and wavy, and smack in the middle of it all is the _Thousand Sunny_, sailing towards the shore of Piriodo. On board are a crew of ten pirates who are completely on warpath.

Luffy stood on _Sunny's_ nose, arms crossed and brow knitted in a determined face.

**KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** The _Sunny's_ cannons were fired at the fleet of Neo Marine battleships that surrounded her, but there was no sign of ceasefire from the enemy.

Nami looked at the Eternal Pose that Kuzan had left with the Straw Hats, and saw the needle pointing straight forward.

"It's just up ahead from here!" Nami called.

Luffy unsheathed one of his cutlasses and pointed its blade skyward.

"Prepare the Gaon Cannon!" he demanded.

**KA-CHAK!** The _Sunny's_ jaw fell open, revealing the cannon inside. Inside the figurehead, Usopp sat in the cockpit, getting as many battleships as he could within the crosshairs.

"Targets locked!" Usopp declared. "Preparing to fire!"

Outside, more cannonballs are being fired and heading straight for the pirate ship, but Zoro drew his swords and cut one of the cannonballs in half, creating a huge explosion.

"Gaon Cannon!" Luffy shouted as he pointed his sword forward. "FIRE!"

Usopp grabbed the lever and pulled it down. An orb of light formed inside the _Sunny's_ mouth until **KABLOOOOOW!** The Gaon Cannon fired and completely obliterated almost the entire fleet!

"YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed as he looked forward to see an island dotted with pools of magma. "It looks like we've arrived just in time! The island is a hop, skip, and a jump away!"

At the shore of Piriodo, the Neo Marine soldiers are prepared to fight back and have formed a blockade.

"Stop those pirates!" said one. "Don't let them get to Master Z, no matter what!"

As the _Sunny_ landed on the shoreline, the Straw Hats leapt off of her and landed on the ground before the Neo Marines.

"Where the hell is Z?!" Luffy questioned as he drew his cutlass and pointed it at the Neo Marines. "Let us through!"

Franky soon landed behind the Straw Hats, and began to open fire on the Neo Marines with his shoulder cannons while Luffy, mounted on Blizzard's back, and the rest surged forward, letting out their own battle cries as they did.

"You guys go on ahead!" Franky shouted. "I'll stay here and guard _Sunny_!"

**KABANG-BANG!** Sanji fired his pistols at the Neo Marines that surrounded him, and then he discarded his firearms and went back to good old-fashioned muscle, standing on his hands and delivering a whirlwind of kicks!

"Take this!" Sanji shouted as he delivered his attack.

Meanwhile, Usopp is dealing with his own opponents, and he has armed himself with his 100t hammer!

"Usopp…100 TON HAMMER!" Usopp shouted as he threw his hammer around. However, he seemed to let the power get to his head a little bit, for as he tried to "clobber" a seemingly helpless Neo Marine, he accidentally revealed to the rest of the army that the hammer is made of paper mache. Upon seeing this, the Neo Marines began to advance, menacingly.

"Oops," the sniper muttered in slight fear and embarrassment and began to back away. "Uh…RUN AWAY!"

As soon as Usopp turned to run, the Neo Marines were hot on his tail, but not for long.

"Hang on, Usopp!" Chopper called, surrounding himself with cannons. "Leave this to me! GUARD POINT!"

**FWOOMP!** Chopper transformed into his Guard Point form, but instead of looking a humungous fur ball, he now looked like a ball of fuzz that is at least half Blizzard's size, and the cannons ended up tangled up in his fur.

"Chopper Tank!" Chopper exclaimed. "Ready…aim…FIRE!"

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** Chopper fired his cannons at the Neo Marines who were pursuing Usopp, and a great many are dispatched in a matter of seconds.

"YO-HO-HOOOOOO!" Brook screamed as he, Robin, and Nami ran for a nearby explosion.

**SLASH! CHOMP!** Luffy and Blizzard, the former still mounted on the latter's back, attacked a few Neo Marines of their own. Luffy managed to shield himself and Blizzard from a blast of a soldier's rifle, but right now, they didn't want to deal with any of these small-fries. They could of only two people they wanted to fight right now, and their names were…

"Z~!" Luffy shouted.

"_BLIGHT~!"_ Blizzard shouted.

XXX

**SWAK! SLASH!** Zoro cut down more Neo Marines with his blades, but when he turned around, he sees that he is in some sort of volcanic area with a river of magma flowing through the ground, as well as some rock formations, obviously magma that has been cooled down over time…but he couldn't see hide nor hair of the rest of the crew.

"Looks like they got lost again," said Zoro as he placed a hand on one of the rock formations. "Still…this place is a real sight to behold."

"Return-Return!"

**FSSSSSH~! GLOOP!** The rock that Zoro was touching suddenly turned into magma and melted. Luckily, the swordsman pulled his away before it got burned. That's when he spotted, standing high atop a ledge.

"I won't let you get near Master Z!" Ain shouted. "I will stop you, here and now!"

"Fine by me," said Zoro. "Nothing personal…but I just want my girlfriend, plus the rest of my crew back to normal."

**SWIP!** Zoro pulled his bandana off his bicep and tied it around his forehead.

"I won't hold back," he said. "I'll fight with you everything I've got!"

"Neither will I," said Ain. "Even if we fight normally, there's a still chance I will lose, but the least I can do is buy Master Z some time. I don't mind giving up my life for Master Z's ideals."

"Your master's ideals, huh?" Zoro asked. "So you're really willing to just throw your lives away for something as petty as that? Fine…but I can sense a bit of hesitation in you."

Ain gasped silently in shock at that, but then she sent Zoro a bitter glare.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, pirate scumbag!" she barked.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sanji has also gotten separated from the rest of the Straw Hats and has ended up at some nearby springs of water. There, he found Binz waiting for him, and the moment the saw each other, the two started to duke it out.

After exchanging a few blows, Sanji and Binz faced each other, the latter wearing a hateful glare in his eyes.

"You lowlife pirate!" Binz shouted. "None of you have the right to live! You will all die before Master Z!"

**TINK!** Sanji opened up his golden bejeweled lighter, lit up a cigarette, close the lighter, and then blew out a puff of smoke.

"'Master Z' this and 'Master Z' that," Sanji grumbled. "What are you, a bunch of little brats?"

XXX

Back with Luffy and Blizzard, **WHAK! THWAM! BAM!** The duo are fighting with some more Neo Marine troopers, the former using his giant leg of meat as a weapon of sorts since he had discarded his cutlasses. All around them, at least a hundred Neo Marines littered the ground, all defeated and unconscious.

**GRRUUUUUUUMMBLE!** Luffy's stomach started growling viciously, and he groaned in irritation.

"I'm starving," he said. "Well…guess it's time for lunch."

**CHOMP! CHOMP! MUNCH! GULP!** Luffy began to devour the meat until the bone is stripped bare. Once he had finished, he sucked on his fingers, licking off any little bits that remained, and his stomach, which was as big and round as a balloon, had quickly digested his little snack, rendering him back to his regular frame.

Now, Luffy has discarded his red buccaneer's coat and is now wearing a red sweater with a yellow vest, a magenta sash around his waist, and a pair of black pants.

"_Seriously, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked, annoyed by Luffy's sudden snack break.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luffy said. "Did you want some?"

"_No,"_ Blizzard replied, bluntly. _"Now come on, let's get go…"_

Blizzard trailed off in the middle of his sentence when he smelled a familiar scent coming from nearby. He looked around and saw a familiar figure standing on top of a cliff. Blizzard growled viciously, causing Luffy to look up as well and see that it is…

"Blight!"

Yes. The blind Shepherd dog stood on the ledge, growling angrily.

"_So, you decided to show your face here, after all,"_ Blight said. _"I must admit…I'm impressed, boy. However, this as far as you both shall go!"_

"_Luffy, go find Z,"_ Blizzard said. _"I'll take care of Blight."_

"Be careful," Luffy said before he turned and ran off to find Z.

"_Z is the other way, Luffy!"_ Blizzard called.

Luffy turned and ran in the direction the wolf-dog pointed.

"_Imbecile,"_ Blizzard grumbled before he turned to face Blight.

"_Try and buy time for him if you want,"_ Blight said. _"Your death, along with the death of all pirates, is inevitable. Why fight at all?"_

"_Why do I fight?"_ Blizzard asked. _"What about you?! Blight, why are you and Z going so far to eliminate all the pirates in the Grand Line?!"_

"_You wouldn't understand!"_ Blight spat. _"This world…is cruel. It is full of injustice! It has wronged both me and Z by letting pirates into this world! By destroying the Grand Line, and the One Piece, we destroy the pirates' will to live!"_

"_But many innocent lives will be lost!"_ Blizzard said. _"Are you so blinded by your ambitions that you can't see that what you're doing is wrong?!"_

Blight knitted his brow in anger.

"_You dare to lecture me?"_ he questioned. _"Why should you, a mere pirate, care about the fate of the world anyway?!"_

"_Because I'm not like how you say I am,"_ Blizzard hissed.

Blight growled before he jumped down, right on top of Blizzard, and began to bite down hard on his shoulder, thus beginning their fight.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the other side of the island, Kizaru and the rest of the Marines have just arrived.

"Ooh~!" Kizaru exclaimed. "Looks like the party's started. So, to make sure the old man doesn't get upset, we'll execute the Straw Hats on sight, as well as Master Zephyr and his little entourage."

With that, Kizaru and the Marines began to move forward.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the very heart of the island, Z sits there, surrounded by Dyna Stones, one of which has Luffy's precious hat perched on it. He stared at the tattered piece of head-wear while taking a swig of his favorite sake…and to him, it felt like the hat is mocking him.

Despite the smirk he wore on his face…Z is now feeling an intense hatred as he continued to glare at the straw hat, and he believed the only way to quell that hatred…is to crush the hat's owner.

XXX

Luffy roared out a battle cry as he began to lay the smack-down on some more Neo Marines that surrounded him.

"Gum GUUUUUM…PISTOL!"

**WROING!** **POW!** Luffy stretched his arm and punched another Neo Marine trooper in the face. Once he landed on the ground, he began to make a run for it.

"Don't let him get away!"

"Shoot him!"

**KABANG! BANG-BANG!** A trooper fired a rifle at Luffy, but the bullets had no effect on him due to his rubbery body. **BAP!** Luffy punched out another trooper in front of him, and then turned and kicked another. He narrowly dodged getting sliced open by two more soldiers before he stretched his leg out and stamped another one in the face, and then turned and punched two more.

"Gum GUUUUM…WHIP!"

**WROING! BAP!** Luffy stretched his leg and delivered a wide roundhouse kick, sending many Neo Marines flying. Another trooper attempted to shoot at him from behind with a bazooka, but the Straw Hat Captain turned to face his opponents, his eyes momentarily glowing a deep red. He effortlessly dodged the bullets, and even deflected one with his arm. Then, he started to advance towards the troops, menacingly. The Neo Marines tried to keep him at bay by attempting to shoot him with his firearms, but the bullets didn't even faze Luffy. He just continued to slowly walk towards them, dodging the gunfire. Then, he crouched down on one hand…and charged.

XXX

**SLASH!** Ain narrowly avoids blocking Zoro's blades with her two daggers. The swordsman attempted to cut her with both _Shuusui_ and _Kitetsu III_, but she still managed to evade his blades.

"Return-Return!" Ain shouted as she threw two balls of pink light at two rock formations above Zoro, causing them to melt back down into magma. However, Zoro simply "cut" the magma, preventing himself from getting burned. He glared at Ain, his single glowing a demonic red.

"I won't stop," he said, "until Robin is back to normal!"

XXX

**THWAK!** Sanji effortlessly kicked away the vines that shielded Binz, and then, with a battle cry he gave a lightning fast kick to the ninja's chest, causing him to cough up blood.

XXX

**GRRAAAAAAAAWWR!** Blizzard roared as he charged at Blight, who charged back at him. **CHOMP! CHONK!** The two dogs bit down on each, Blizzard biting down on the back of Blight's neck while Blight bit down on Blizzard's right front leg. Then, **THWAK!** Blizzard reared up on his hind legs and kicked Blight right in his stomach, forcing him to let the wolf-dog go.

Blight stumbled on his paws, but he didn't fall. However, he is taken by surprise when Blizzard suddenly blindsides him, ramming his head into his side.

XXX

**SLASH! KABLAM!** Robin managed to cut down a Neo Marine trooper with her saber and shot down another with her rifle, and soon after, she ran off to dispatch more enemies.

That's when Brook drew his sword, the _Soul Solid_.

"Listen to the requiem of the other world," the skeleton hissed, grimly. "_SOUL SOLID!_"

**KRRIIIINK!** The resulting wind that blew from _Soul Sold_ caused a great many of the Neo Marines to become frozen in ice.

Meanwhile, with Robin, the archeologist is about to deliver her own finishing blow.

"Mil Fleur! Gigantesco Mano…STOMP!"

Soon, millions of hands sprout from the ground, twisting and turning until they formed a giant pair of legs, which began to stomp on as many Neo Marines as it could.

Chopper, in his Kung Fu Point form, turned to face his little batch of enemies, as well. Obviously, the Neo Marines are underestimating him due to his current size, but they are about to learn a very harsh lesson about big things coming in small packages.

**FWUP! BAM! POW!** Chopper leapt up and began to punch and kick the Neo Marines in their faces, making loud battle cries as he did. One soldier attempted to punch the little reindeer to the ground, only to miss when Chopper jumped away at the last second. Two more troopers, both armed with sabers, attempted to get the jump on Chopper, but the little reindeer beat them to the punch…literally. He punched and kicked both troopers in the face, and then kicked another before landing on the blade of one trooper's saber and kicking him in the face, as well, leaving behind a hoof-shaped bruise.

Chopper then turned to the Neo Marines, making another battle cry as he took a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Usopp, who has discarded his fake mustache and beard, his red coat, and his tricorne hat and is now dressed in a purple sweater and a white-and-blue striped bandana on his head, is dealing with his own enemies, right now.

"Take this!" he shouted as he fired a Gunpowder Star in the face of a Neo Marine trooper. He just barely evaded getting his head hacked off by another's saber, but he managed to pull it off. That's when he pulled out the Black Kabuto.

"Certain Death Green Star…BAMBOO JAVELLIN!"

**TWANG! BOOM!** Usopp fired a Pop Green into the ground, and not long after, a grove of sharp bamboo trees shot up from the ground, impaling the troopers.

Nami's turn. She pulled out the disconnected pieces of her Sorcery Clima-Tact.

"I'll show you the power of my Sorcery Clima-Tact!" Nami declared. "Heat Ball! Cool Ball!"

**FWOOOMP!** As Nami released Heat Balls and Cool Balls into the air, the red and blue bubbles began to form one gigantic storm cloud.

"Thunderbolt…TEMPO!"

**KRAKOOOOOOOM!** With a downward swing of her Sorcery Clima-Tact, Nami sent a massive thunderbolt down on the Neo Marines, which completely dispatched the entire army. Unfortunately, the young navigator had unwittingly shocked Usopp and Chopper as well.

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy had just finished plowing the last of the Neo Marine soldiers in his way and has finally reached the heart of the island. He stood upon the ledge, looking over the pools of magma and Dyna Stones planted around the ground. Luffy knitted his brow and narrowed his eyes, for he knew that waiting for him…is Z.

The final battle is about to begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	11. Ch 10- The Final Battle

**Ch. 10- The Final Battle**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

Robin and Brook ran over to Usopp and Chopper, who pulled themselves together after their little…shock. Needless to say, the sniper and doctor are more than just peeved.

"Dammit to hell, Nami!" Usopp cursed. "You went and shocked us, too!"

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed. "What'd you go and do that for?!"

"Yeah, but it was good, wasn't it?" Nami asked.

"WHAT WAS GOOD ABOUT IT?!" Chopper questioned.

"Good heavens!" Brook said. "Looks like you've dispatched a good lot of them, haven't you?"

"Where's Luffy?" Robin asked.

"He and Blizzard went on ahead to look for Z and Blight," Nami answered.

"Then it appears we'll have to…" Brook began, but then he heard the sound of beeping from a distance. Looking up, he saw something more shocking than Nami's Thunderbolt Tempo and gasped.

"LOOK OUT!" Brook shouted. "BEHIND YOU!"

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper turned and yelped in terror, for there, marching towards them, looked like an army of Pacifista cyborgs…but these seemed to be dressed in white, and they had half of a helmet on the right side of their faces with a red lens for a right eye.

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!** One of the white Pacifistas opened his mouth, preparing to fire a laser.

"Th-those are Pacifistas, aren't they?!" Usopp questioned.

"But those look different than the ones we saw before!" Chopper pointed out.

"Never mind that!" Nami shouted. "EVERYBODY RUN!"

**ZAP!** The White Pacifista fired his laser at the Straw Hats.

XXX

**KABOOM!** A Dyna Stone canister suddenly exploded, thus triggering the countdown before the real eruption.

Not too far away, Luffy has finally confronted Z.

"You came, boy," said Z. "The countdown to the final End Point's destruction has already begun."

"I didn't come here for that," Luffy said. "All I want is my hat back!"

"You mean this old tattered hat?" asked Z, staring at Luffy's hat. "Why? What exactly is it to you?"

"…it shows me the way," Luffy answered. "The path to becoming King of the Pirates."

Z seemed to laugh at this.

"I will never forgive pirates who even think of dreaming," he said. "As long as I still draw breath, I will destroy the very seas that you sail!"

**KRRUNCH!** Z took his aerosol out of his mouth…and crushed it with his bare hand. Then, he stood up, throwing off his coat as he did.

"Remember this, boy," said Z. "The name of the man who will destroy all the world's evil…IS Z!"

With that, Z let out a roar as he charged at Luffy, who did the same, and soon, the two began to exchange blows. Luffy jumped over Z, and then charged at him with both fists raised. However, Z was prepared. He raised the Battle Smasher, using it to block Luffy's punches, and every time the Straw Hat Captain attempted to attack, the only thing he damage he made was to his own fists, which began to bleed.

"That won't work, you know!" Z shouted. "What, you just came here without a strategy and wanted to fight me, head-on?! You're more foolish than I thought, boy!"

XXX

Meanwhile with the rest of the Straw Hats, Chopper backed away in fright when he saw the White Pacifistas beginning to fire their lasers, again.

**ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!** The cyborgs opened fire, forcing the five Straw Hats to run away. They didn't get hit by the blast, but the resulting explosion sent them flying. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook ended up having a rough landing, but Robin ended up landing on her feet.

Then, one White Pacifista raised his hand. **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!** His palm started to glow, preparing to fire another laser.

"Uh-oh…!" Nami whimpered.

"Not good!" Chopper cried.

Just when it appeared that the five Straw Hats were done for, **KABLAM!** Something hit all of them, causing a huge explosion. The Straw Hats look up and see that it is none other than Franky…and he isn't alone.

"OW!" Franky shouted. "Sorry I'm late, you guys! Let's do this, partner!"

With that, Franky jumped inside a cockpit of a machine, but not just any machine…

"Oh, yeah~!" Usopp cheered.

"He's here!" Chopper exclaimed.

It is soon revealed that Franky is piloting the Iron Pirate.

"Iron Pirate…GENERAL FRANKY~!"

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook all jumped with joy, while the girls remained unimpressed, unsurprisingly.

Franky let out a roar as he controlled the Iron Pirate to punch two White Pacifistas to the ground, and then controlled to use its saber to cut down another.

"Awesome~!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook exclaimed.

"And now for the big finish!" Franky announced as he came out of the Iron Pirate's cockpit. "Franky…RADICAL BEAM~!"

**FWASH! ZZAAAAAAP!** Franky put his hands together and fired his huge laser beam at the White Pacifistas, completely obliterating them!

"SO COOL~!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook shouted.

Franky stood in the Iron Pirate in all their shining glory before the former flashed a thumbs-up.

"Ugh…" Nami groaned. "Boys."

"Tell me about it," Robin said.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Sanji and Binz, the two are still going on with their battle. They even started using the geysers of water to propel themselves into the air.

"Moss, Moss!" Binz exclaimed as he sent writhing vines towards Sanji.

"SKY WALK!" Sanji shouted as he jumped high into the air to avoid getting wrapped up in the vines. "Diable JAMBE~!"

Sanji spun around in midair, causing his leg to go aflame. **THWAK! BAP! BAM!** The cook attempted to attack Binz, but the ninja blocked his kicks with his knives. **SWISH! SWISH!** Binz then threw some shuriken at Sanji, who deflected the projectiles with his feet and proceeded to charge at Binz.

"Take this!" Binz shouted as he threw more shuriken at Sanji, who dodged them.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Zoro, he is still doing battle with Ain, who has been trying to use her Devil Fruit powers to gain the upper hand by turning the ground into geysers of magma to try and keep Zoro at bay, but the swordsman continued to pursue. **KLANK! KLANG! KA-KLANG!** Zoro tried to cut Ain down with his swords, but she used her own knife to block his attacks. Then, she pulled out two pistols and fired several rounds, but Zoro simply cut the bullets in half before he charged at Ain once more.

Ain gasped in shock and terror as she tried to shoot Zoro again. **SLASH! SLASH!** The one-eyed swordsman made quick work of her guns by cutting them up into pieces, thus rendering them useless.

"Three-Swords Style…!" Zoro shouted as he began to take the form of what looked like a huge, demonic blue dragon. "SEEIRYUUIN…"

**SLASH!** Ain gasped when she felt her side get cut by Zoro's blade, and Zoro himself stood behind her, arms spread out.

"RYUUSUI!"

**FWUMP!** Ain staggered for a moment before she finally collapsed, unconscious.

Zoro scoffed as he took _Wado Ichimonji_ out of his mouth and turned to Ain's motionless form.

"If you're not really that sure," said Zoro, "then why don't you try cutting them down, yourself?"

XXX

Meanwhile, Blizzard and Blight are still going at it. The two dogs clawed and bit at each other, growling and barking, and leaving small but bloody injures. However, neither refused to back down until one of them is defeated.

Blizzard, after gaining a bit of distance away from Blight, charged at the blind Shepherd, who seemed to be anticipating his attack.

"_A full frontal attack?!"_ Blight questioned. _"That won't work, boy! I can smell and hear you coming this way!"_

"_I know that,"_ Blizzard said before he suddenly ran to his right. Before Blight could fully comprehend what Blizzard was attempting to do, the wolf-dog had already done it.

**KRRUUUNCH!** Blizzard bit down on Blight's crippled leg, right on a spot where Blight could still feel some pain. The blind Shepherd yowled in agony before he started to jump and buck around, trying to get Blizzard to let go of him.

Blight limped away from Blizzard, drops of blood dripping from his crippled leg, but then, Blizzard growled as he began to charge at Blight, who sensed him coming and began to charge at him as well.

"_I hope you're ready, Blight,"_ Blizzard began, _"because this is the end!"_

**KLIK! FWIK!** Blizzard turned his fangs black with his Armaments Haki, causing them to ignite into flames from the friction.

"_FANG OF THE HELLHOUND~!"_ Blizzard roared.

Soon, the two dogs collided and stood behind each other. Blizzard stumbled for a moment, but as for Blight…a gash suddenly appeared on his chest, causing him to yelp in pain before he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Blizzard turned to face Blight, and then he approached him as he attempted to stand. The white wolf-dog then raised his front paws and slammed them onto Blight's throat, pinning him down.

"_Do you yield?"_ Blizzard asked, and in response, Blight began to struggle, forcing him to press his paws down harder.

"_I said…do you yield?!"_ Blizzard asked in a more stern tone.

Blight stopped struggling and sighed.

"_I yield,"_ he answered.

A pause, but then Blizzard let go of Blight and began to walk away, much to the Shepherd's surprise.

"_Wait!"_ Blight called. _"Where are you going? Aren't you going to finish me off?!"_

"_Why?"_ Blizzard asked. _"I got what I wanted."_

"…_I don't understand,"_ Blight said. _"Why won't you kill me? You're a pirate, aren't you?! Pirates are supposed to kill their victims! So why won't you kill me?!"_

"…_didn't you hear me before?"_ Blizzard asked. _"I'm not like how you think I am. All I wanted was my pride back…and I got it. I don't need anything more. Not your life…not anything."_

If Blight had his eyes, he'd be staring at Blizzard with a look defeat and…respect?

"_Now, if you'll excuse me,"_ Blizzard said, _"I gotta go find my master. As for you, well…you can do whatever the hell you want."_

With that, Blizzard ran off, leaving Blight to think about his words.

XXX

Back with Sanji and Binz…

"You son of a bitch!" Sanji shouted as he deflected Binz' giant shuriken and proceeded to pummel him with kicks.

"I prefer the older, sexier Nami!" Sanji shouted. "And now you're gonna pay! BURN, SEXY FIRE~!"

**FWOOSH!** Sanji's entire is suddenly shrouded in flames, much to Binz' shock.

"Eat this!" Sanji roared. "LOVELY METEOR STRIKE!"

**KAPOW! KRASH!** Sanji landed a devastating kick to Binz' chest, sending him crashing down into the water below. The cook landed not long after, smiling in triumph as he took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"…you can turn back now…Nami."

XXX

Nami suddenly gasped as her body glowed pink. Then, she started moaning in slight pain and covered her face as she felt herself growing taller and her chest and hips getting bigger, and her hair grew longer and longer until it reached her waist. Soon, the glowing stopped, and to the navigator's joy, she is back to her original age of 20!

Chopper soon felt the change as well. The only change that happened was that this antlers grew, as well as his height (slightly, that is).

Robin grunted a bit as she felt her body changing as well, but the only difference is that her breasts grew slightly. Aside from that and her age, Robin didn't change too much.

Brook's body also glowed pink…but that was all. Nothing else, and yet Brook laughed in joy.

"I'm back!" he exclaimed. "My body is back to normal as well!"

"You serious?" asked Usopp.

"Yes!" Brook said. "The lost years have come back to me, and it feels grand! YOHOHOHO!"

"So that means that Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard did it!" Chopper said. "We're back to normal!"

"That means that Z is the only one left!" Usopp said. "C'mon! Let's go find Luffy!"

"Right!" Chopper agreed, and soon, the Straw Hats ran off in search of their captain.

XXX

Meanwhile with Luffy, Z has pushed the Straw Hat Captain back. The captain's clothes are in tatters, but he refused to give up. **BAM! BAM! POW! BASH!** The two began to exchange blows with one another. **BOOM!** Z sent an exploding punch at Luffy with the Battle Smasher, which completely destroyed Luffy's shirt and vest and sent him flying a few feet away.

"I told you, it's useless boy!" Z exclaimed. "You can't destroy my justice!"

Luffy seethed before he raised his fist.

"Gum Gum…PISTOL!"

**WROING! BAP! BAP! BAP!** Luffy stretched his arm and punched Z in the jaw, and then he began to stretch both arms and punched Z in the chest and stomach.

"Gum GUUUUUM…GATLING~!" Luffy shouted as he began to stretch his arms back and forth in rapid succession, punching Z in the face in spite of him using the Battle Smasher to block his attack.

**SNAP!** The rope rigging that held Z's Battle Smasher together snapped from Luffy's last punch.

"I must admit," said Z. "Even though you are a pirate, you still have courage. More than those Marine bastards ever had…but…!"

Z began to charge at Luffy, who held his right hand up to his mouth.

"Gear…THIRD!"

**CHOMP! FWOOOO~!** Luffy bit down on his thumb and blew air into his bones, causing his arm to grow huge.

"GUUUM GUUUUUUUM…GIANT PISTOL~!"

Z roared as he attempted to counter Luffy's giant punch, only to be sent back along the ground, but still, the old timer would not back down.

"I am…Z~!" he declared.

Luffy clenched his fist, causing his body to go into Gear Second mode.

"Z~!" Luffy roared as he charged at Z.

"YOU BRAT~!" Z boomed.

**POW! KABOOOOOM!** Their fists collided together, and soon, a huge explosion occurred that engulfed both Z and Luffy.

XXX

**KABOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** The Dyna Stone began to explode, one-by-one, and if things kept up the way they are now, then it wouldn't be long until the whole entire island erupted.

Nami and the others ran to Luffy's location as fast as they could, but Robin decided to get herself a free riding, sitting in the palm of the Iron Pirate's hand.

Before long, the Straw Hats found Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard, standing on a ledge. Robin smiled before the Iron Pirate set her down gently so that she could run to her boyfriend.

"Zoro!" Robin called.

Zoro turned to see Robin and smiled before he opened his arms, allowing her to embrace and kiss him.

"Good to see you're okay, Robin," he said after they broke the kiss.

"Likewise," Robin said with a smile before she continued to kiss Zoro.

"Nami~!" Sanji cried. "You're back to your sexy self~!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sanji!" Nami said. "As if I care. Now where's Luffy?!"

"Nami!" Chopper cried. "He's down there, with Z!"

Nami looked down and saw that Chopper is right. Luffy is still down in the pit with Z, both apparently surviving the earlier explosion. Nami gasped before she attempted to go down, but Zoro suddenly raised his arm in front of her.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"You know as well as I do that this is Luffy's fight," said Zoro. "You know he's gonna get mad if you try and interfere."

"I know you're worried, Nami," Usopp said, "but come on, this is Luffy. He's got this."

Nami looked down at the pit where Luffy and Z are, worryingly.

Meanwhile, Luffy's fist had made a big dent in the Battle Smasher, but his knuckles are bleeding quite heavily due to the effects of the sea prism stone.

"Boy," Z said. "Why are you going out of your way to fight me? Even if you defeat me, a pirate is a pirate in the end. No one from society will thank you, you know."

Luffy pulled his fist out of Z's Battle Smasher and said, bluntly, "So what?! I'll do whatever the hell I want! If I don't beat you…then that means I won't be able to be King of the Pirates."

"Really?" Z asked before he scoffed. "Such a childish answer."

**KRRIK! KRAK! KRASH!** The dent that Luffy put in the Battle Smasher suddenly cracked, and soon, the whole mechanical limb broke apart until it fell off of Z's shoulder…revealing a smaller prosthetic arm underneath…and its hand is completely black.

"You'll do whatever the hell you want, you say?" Z questioned before he smirked. "In that case, so shall I!"

Luffy gasped in surprise at this.

"Boy," Z said, "I shall dedicated the rest of my life to put an end to your ambitions!" As he said this, he turned his left arm black as well.

"Now, come at me," he demanded, "FOR THIS IS THE FINAL SHOWDOWN!"

Luffy roared as he turned his arms black with his Armaments Haki and charged at Z, who seemed a bit surprised of the boy's use of Armaments Haki, charged at Luffy with a battle cry of his own.

**KABOOM!** Another Dyna Stone exploded behind Kuzan, who happened to be watching the battle as well from high atop the ledge that surrounded the pit. **BAP! BAM!** Luffy and Z began to exchange punches again, but it appeared that Z has started to gain the upper hand, for he sent Luffy backwards with every punch he landed on him.

**BAP! POW!** Z punched Luffy right in the face, and then he punched him right in the stomach.

Kuzan smirked as the fight went on and said, "Black Arm Z…has made a comeback."

**BAP! BAP! POW!** Z continued to punch Luffy around like he was nothing, but still, the Straw Hat Captain refused to submit. He just ran back at the old man and landed a strong punch to his chest, but Z retaliated with a more powerful punch to Luffy's stomach.

Luffy gagged a bit as he stumbled backwards, and he managed to stand his ground, but he did end up throwing up a bit of bile. Z roared as he attempted to rush Luffy once more, but Luffy pulled himself together and rushed right back. The two exchanged more punches, but Luffy managed to land a blow that was so hard, he caused Z's sunglasses to fall off of his face…and it seemed to trigger a short flashback where Z saw a young child with purple hair like his, sitting at some docks and smiling down at a hand-drawn picture of a superhero of sorts, wearing a red helmet and a had a robotic…just like his Battle Smasher.

Z grinned as he glared at Luffy, who stumbled for a moment before he charged at him, once more and punched him right in the gut, but as Luffy pulled away, his arm stretched until it hung limp at his side.

**POW!** Z punched Luffy right in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards until he ended up leaning against a rock, trying to catch his breath.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried as she attempted to go down and help, but Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard held her back.

"Nami, no!" Sanji shouted. "It's too dangerous!"

"What part of 'stay out of it' do you not understand?!" Zoro questioned.

"Let me go!" Nami shouted. "Luffy needs help! He's gonna beaten to death down there!"

Down below, Luffy looked back and saw Z, who reeled back his right arm to try and punch him again. Luffy turned and used his arms to block Z's fist, but it left his stomach wide open.** BAP! BAP! POW! BAM! WHAM!** Z continued to land punches on Luffy, one after the other, first on his stomach, then on his chest, then his jaw, then his chest again, then his face, and finally on his stomach once again. Luffy fell to the ground on his bottom, and Z panted heavily, but just when it seemed that he had finally finished Luffy off…**THWAM!** Luffy suddenly jumped up and kicked Z right in his face!

"I…I WILL do it!" Luffy said between pants. "I'M GONNA BE…KING OF THE PIRATES~!"

With that, Luffy once again charged at Z, who only smirked and declared, "My name…IS Z~!"

**THWAM!** Z punched Luffy in the face, once more, but this time, Luffy managed to withstand the punch and managed to throw one of his own at his face, taking him back by surprise.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH~!" Luffy roared before he continued to punch Z in the stomach and chest, but when he tried to throw one more punch at him, he ended up falling on his knees, and his fist only made a light tap. It soon became clear that Luffy has exhausted himself, but when Z looked in his eyes, he saw something that told him that he was simply not willing to give up.

A pause came…but then, Z suddenly fell to the ground on his back, much to Luffy's surprise.

**Huff! Huff! Huff!** Z's breathing came out hard and labored, while Luffy stood up, fists still raised.

"I…I've gotten old," Z said. "It looks like…my body won't listen to me anymore. What a shame. Just when I was starting enjoy myself…it ended too soon."

Up on the ledge of the rock wall, Zoro heaved a sigh of both relief and satisfaction while Sanji let out a puff of smoke.

"Good grief," said Sanji. "At least the battle ended sooner than we thought. Talk about your close calls."

_I almost thought that Luffy was gonna end up dead after this,_ Blizzard thought. _Thank goodness everything turned out okay in the end._

Zoro then looked to Nami, who looked back at him with a pleading expression, and he rolled his eye.

"Go ahead," the swordsman told her.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried as she ran to her captain, and Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook followed after her, excitedly.

Kuzan stood silently as he watched Z lie on the ground, defeated, and not long after, Ain, Binz, and Blight soon appeared, and they appeared to be disappointed, not with Z, but with themselves for failing their mission.

Z struggled to sit up while Luffy walked over to the Dyna Stone that held his hat.

"Those who follow their ambitions…destroy everything they see and then move on," said Z. "Boy…take your hat…and finish me!"

Luffy took his hat off of the Dyna Stone's canister before putting it back on its rightful place: on his crown. He smiled happily, but then he looked back at Z and asked, "Who the hell said I wanted to kill you? I just wanted my hat and my honor back." He then grinned. "And I got them, so now I'm satisfied!"

Z stared at Luffy in surprise, and Blight couldn't help but hear what the Straw Hat Captain said…which reminded him of the same words that Blizzard had said earlier.

"I'm done fighting," Luffy said, "but if you wanna keep going, old man, then I don't mind."

"…no," Z answered. "I'm satisfied as well."

"Luffy~!"

Luffy turned and saw the Straw Hats approaching him, but when he saw Nami, he gasped in delight.

"Nami!" Luffy said as the navigator embraced him. "You're back to normal!"

"You're damn right," Nami said, "and I've been wanting to do THIS for a long time!"

Without warning, Nami captured Luffy's lip with hers, and soon, the captain and navigator shared a passionate kiss. It felt like hours before they broke the kiss, and Nami leaned in, touching Luffy's forehead with hers.

"God, I missed your mouth," said Nami.

Luffy chuckled at this, but then his knees suddenly buckled beneath his weight and he began to collapse.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"_Whoa!"_ Blizzard as he ran to his master's side, catching him just in time. _"Take it easy, there, Luffy. I've got you."_

"Thanks, buddy," Luffy said.

"You gonna be okay, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I think so," Luffy said.

"You shouldn't be so reckless, you know," Nami said.

Z watched as the Straw Hats congratulated their captain on his victory.

"Master Z!"

Z looked up and see Ain, Binz, and Blight, who is limping up to his master.

"Ain…Binz…Blight," Z said as he picked up his sunglasses and stood to his feet.

"We're sorry, Master," Binz said. "We…we failed you."

"No," Z said as he gently pet Blight on the head. "Forgive me…for causing you so much grief."

Ain stared at Z with tears forming in her eyes.

"I…I…!" Ain whimpered as he tears fell. "I'm just so glad that you're still all right."

Blight licked Z's hand, as if to agree with Ain. Z and Ain smiled as they both pet the blind Shepherd, and Blizzard couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in his heart upon seeing this.

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here."

Everyone looked up and saw Kizaru, plus a huge army of Marines behind him.

"Kizaru!" Robin cried.

"Such a pity that Straw Hat and Master Zephyr are so close to death," said Kizaru, "but seeing as how you're all about to die anyway, it doesn't really make much of a difference.

"Dammit!" Usopp cursed. "Just when I thought we were home free!"

"We can't fight them, now!" Nami said. "There are too many, and Luffy's exhausted!"

Z smirked.

"You brought them all here," he said before he pulled out what looked like a stalk of grass and chewed on it.

(A/N: Cue "Ocean Guide" from the One Piece Film Z soundtrack.)

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Hey, old man! What are you doing?!"

"In the end," Z began, "I did what I wanted…and now…I must pay the price for doing so, otherwise I won't be able to face the ones that went before me."

Just then, Blight began to limp toward Z, much to Blizzard's surprise.

"_Blight?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Blight, what are you doing?" Chopper asked.

"…_I must go with him,"_ said Blight, causing Blizzard and Chopper to gasp.

"What?!" Chopper questioned. "Blight, you can't!"

"_I must,"_ Blight replied. _"If I let Zephyr die before me…then I will never forgive myself. Worry not, for I too have done what I wanted…and now…I shall take this defeat with me as a souvenir to the Underworld."_

"No! Blight!" Chopper cried as he attempted to go after the Shepherd, but Blizzard stopped him by putting a paw in front of him.

"Straw Hat Luffy," said a grinning Z as he put his cracked sunglasses back on. "You have your own adventures, don't you? In that case…leave these Marines to me, Z!"

"Old man!" Luffy cried.

"Master!" Ain cried as she ran to try and stop Z. "Don't do it, Master!"

**KRAAAAAKK!** A huge wall of ice suddenly appeared before Ain, stopping her from going any further, much to the shock of the Straw Hats.

"Kuzan," Z said with a smirk. "So…you made a place where Blight and I can die together?"

Kuzan simply turned and walked way, while Ain tried to break through the wall to get to her mentor and his dog.

"MASTER!" Ain cried as tears fell from her eyes. "MASTER! Master…!"

The Straw Hats watched as Ain and Binz tried in vain to break through the ice.

"Master…!" Ain sobbed.

Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats stared in shock at what Z and Blight had done, for they realized that they had stayed behind so that they could escape. At first, Luffy appeared to be slightly saddened by this turn of events, but then he put on a look of seriousness.

"Let's go," he said.

"Right," the Straw Hats answered.

Inside the ice wall, it is revealed that Kuzan had also frozen the Dyna Stones, thus preventing them from exploding and causing the destruction of the last End Point.

Meanwhile, Z and Blight are fight off the Marines with every last bit of their strength, the former punching the ground and creating a huge crater and causing many soldiers to fall. Blight took down more soldiers with his fangs, but he ended up getting shot in the leg and the shoulder. Still, the Shepherd attacked with all his might, while the Marine Vice-Admirals watched. As they did…there seemed to a be a slight sadness coming from all of them.

After all…Z was their former mentor.

"YAKASANI SACRED JEWEL~!" Kizaru exclaimed as he began to prepare his attack.

Z punched down another Marine soldier before he turned to look at Kizaru with an angry grin.

"BORSALINO~!" he roared.

"Goodbye…MASTER ZEPHYR~!" Kizaru yelled as he fired a torrent of deadly light particles at Z and Blight, who stood no chance against the attack. The man and his dog soon found themselves coughing up blood, their backs against the wall of ice.

Vice-Admiral Doberman stood and watched as Z and Blight continued their fight, but as he did, he closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears from escaping.

**KRRAAAK!** Z clutched at the ice behind before it cracked.

"I'll give you all…one last lesson!" he said. "Are you ready, Blight?!"

Blight barked in agreement. With that, the two charged back into battle…apparently for the final time.

XXX

On the _Thousand Sunny_, the Straw Hats are sailing away from Piriodo, all of them looking back at the island except for Franky, who is steering the ship. As they watched the island getting farther away, but they couldn't help but feel a slight sense of respect and perhaps loss as they made their getaway. In fact…Blizzard started to shed tears.

"Blizzard?" Luffy asked. "Why are you crying?"

"…_you're not a dog, Luffy,"_ Blizzard answered as he tried to hide his tears. _"You just…won't understand."_

Luffy stared at Blizzard in slight puzzlement, but then he decided to leave it alone and continued to watch the island as the Straw Hats continued sailing away.

_**~One day later~**_

Ain and Binz stood crying in anguish before two sticks in the shape of crucifixes: one for Z, which held his Battle Smasher, and the other for Blight, which held his purple collar.

Z and Blight fought as many Marines as they could, but eventually their injuries were too great. They both perished after Kizaru made a finishing strike with his Amo no Murakumo Sword. Kuzan returned for their bodies after the Marines left and buried them on one of the island's capes.

Behind the two mourning Neo Marines stood Kuzan, who held a bottle of Z's favorite sake.

"That's enough of your blubbering!" Kuzan barked at Ain and Bins, who continued to cry. "In the end, they died doing what they wanted to do." He clutched the bottle of sake in his hand.

"…don't you think they're incredible for doing that?" he asked.

On one of the Battle Smasher's fingers…the dent that "Straw Hat" Luffy left from his punch still remains.

In the end, "Black Arm" Zephyr and his dog Blake may've died as pirates…but at least they made some new rivals that they could truly respect, and in the end…they died doing what they wanted to do.

_Flashback_

At a pier of a town where a Marine base is stationed, there are children cheering for some reason, and it was soon revealed why.

A boy of at least 6 years old, dressed in a yellow shirt, blue shorts, red boots, a white cape, a red helmet, and a wooden sword strapped to his waist, punched an older boy with a log strapped to his right arm.

The children cheered for this boy, for he had just saved a girl's doll after these three bullies attempted to steal it from her.

"We won't forget this, you punk!" the bullies shouted.

"Then come at me whenever you want!" the boy shouted before he moved his arms in a Z formation.

"I am…the Hero of Justice!" he declared, "Z~!"

* * *

I might put up an epilogue for this story, but anyway, YAY! I'm done with the movie! Gotta say, it was EPIC! I wonder if Oda can top this. We'll have to wait and see!

Review, please!


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Crystal, and Blight © Me

* * *

WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD!

* * *

"So they're both dead, then?"

"Yes, Fleet Admiral. Admiral Kizaru finished them both off."

"Good. That's one less villain we have to worry about."

At Marine Headquarters, Vice-Admiral Momonga has just given Fleet Admiral Akainu a report about the battle that went on at Piriodo, as well as the death of Z and Blight. Also, since Piriodo didn't explode, it meant that the New World and all its inhabitants are safe.

"What about the Straw Hats?" asked Akainu.

"Well," Momonga said, almost hesitantly, "that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about sir. While we were battling with Z and Blight, Straw Hat Luffy and his crew, as well Ain and Binz, escaped."

"You let them get away?!" Akainu questioned. "You idiot!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Momonga said. "We were going to after them, but a giant wall of ice appeared behind Z and blocked our path."

"…Kuzan…!" Akainu hissed.

"By the time we broke through the ice, the Straw Hats were long gone," said Momonga.

"…well…they got lucky, for now," said Akainu, "but one day their luck will run out."

"Indeed, sir," said Momonga.

A pause came.

"Sir," Momonga said. "I know that in the end, he went against the World Government…don't you feel at least a little grief for Z? He was your mentor, too, you know."

Akainu scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous," the Fleet Admiral said. "I don't feel pity for a pirate, even if he was a former Marine, and I suggest you not to do the same."

"…understood, sir," said Momonga.

"Is that all you have to report to me?" Akainu asked.

"Yes, sir," Momonga answered.

"Very well, then," said Akainu. "Dismissed."

Momonga saluted the Fleet Admiral before he turned and walked out of his office. Akainu heaved a sigh and put a hand on his cap. He then looked to a nearby picture frame, which held a photo of then Admiral "Black Arm" Zephyr and his Shepherd dog, Blake, who had a pair of bright amber eyes, and standing around them are their disciples…one of which is Akainu himself at age 19.

Akainu heaved another sigh before he put the picture frame face-down against the desk. He then looked out his window.

"…forgive me…Master," he said somewhat solemnly.

XXX

On Piriodo, six shadowy figures stood at the graves of Z and Blight.

"So this is where they died, eh?" asked Garp.

"Yes," Kuzan answered. "It's only been about 3 days…but Ain and Binz are still in mourning."

"…to think a once great man and his dog died here," said Coby, who is petting Crystal.

"It must've been hard fighting his former disciples," said Sengoku.

"Maybe," Kuzan said. "Maybe not. All I know is that he and Blight died doing what they wanted to do in life."

"Mr. Kuzan?" asked Coby, who is petting Crystal. "What happened to Neo Marines after Z's death?"

"Well…except for Ain and Binz, they've pretty much disbanded," Kuzan answered.

"Then what are Ain and Binz gonna do?" asked Helmeppo.

"…well," Kuzan sighed, "at first, I was thinking about turning them in to Marine HQ, but…I think they've been through enough…I guess I could take them under my wing."

"That's very kind of you, Kuzan," said Garp.

"Ah…it's no problem," said Kuzan, "but…I know I could never replace Master Zephyr."

"That's true," Sengoku agreed. "Normally, I wouldn't agree to such terms, but…Ain and Binz were once former Marines themselves, just like you."

"Do you think they'll be willing to follow you?" Coby asked.

"Well…Master Zephyr would've wanted it," Kuzan replied. "He may not have said so himself, but…you all understand, right?"

The group nodded in response.

"All right," Kuzan said before he turned and left. "See ya around."

Garp and company still stood before Z's and Blight's graves, and it seemed like it was all they were going to do, but then…Coby approached their graves and placed a bouquet of flowers in front of them. Then, he backed away…and put his hand up to his forehead in a salute, and Crystal followed his example.

"I would've been proud to meet you," he said.

Garp, Sengoku, and Helmeppo seemed surprised at first, but then they smiled.

XXX

On the _Thousand Sunny_, home to the Straw Hat Pirates, it has been two days since their final battle with the Neo Marines. They had gone back to Dock Island and returned all of their equipment to Mobston, who thanked them for putting a stop to Z's plan. After they said their goodbyes, the Straw Hats set sail once again.

However, not everything is at it seems. For some reason, the Straw Hats didn't seem to be enjoying themselves like they used to, possibly because they had been trying to forget the events on Piriodo.

Usopp is tending to his Pop Green garden again, being careful not to let his bug poison spread throughout the ship, again.

Sanji is outside the kitchen, having a smoke, Chopper is just sitting on the swing, not really in the mood for swinging, though, Robin is in hers and Zoro's room, reading another book, Franky is down below, working on some other project as usual, Blizzard is lying on the deck, seemingly asleep, and Brook is tuning his guitar.

As for Luffy and Nami…the captain and navigator are nowhere to be found.

For some reason, Luffy hasn't come out of his and Nami's room since that day. Sure, he's still eating, which is good, but…he seemed rather upset. Nami stayed with him in order to keep him company.

Chopper also noticed that Blizzard appeared to be out of sorts, as well. All he would do is lie around on the lawn deck all day, and whenever someone offered him some peanut butter, he wouldn't even so much as lick it!

"Leave him alone, Chopper," said Zoro, who is having a drink of sake. "The Mutt's been through a lot. He's probably tired and all that."

Chopper looked at his big brother, who is still lying on the deck, before he approached him. Zoro only heaved a sigh before he turned and walked into his and Robin's room.

"Blizzard?" Chopper asked. "Are you okay?"

Blizzard just heaved a sigh.

"…Blizzard, Luffy told us that you were crying while we were sailing away from Piriodo," Chopper said. "Were you sad because you knew that Blight and Z were gonna die?"

A pause, but then Blizzard sat up and looked down at Chopper.

"…_yes,"_ he answered. _"I was sad…because…I actually met someone that I actually enjoyed fighting with…a rival."_

"But…how come that made you cry?" Chopper asked.

"_Because…I thought that maybe, I could see Blight again,"_ Blizzard said, _"and maybe…we could have another bout like that…but I guess not. I guess you could say that…I was honored to fight him, even though he tried to kill you and everyone else."_

"…I'm confused," Chopper said.

"…_yeah…so am I,"_ Blizzard agreed.

XXX

In Luffy and Nami's love nest, Luffy is lying on the bed, eating a slice of pizza from the mini-fridge that Franky had put in so the captain wouldn't sneak into the kitchen for any late-night snacks and diminish their food supply…again.

Nami sat next to him, gently petting his hair.

"Luffy, you've been in here for two days, now," Nami said. "You really need to go outside and get some fresh air, okay?"

Luffy just heaved a sigh and put his empty plate on the nightstand.

"…Luffy…this wouldn't have something to do with Z, would it?" Nami asked.

A pause, but then Luffy spoke.

"He helped us," he said. "He helped us get away and…I knew he was gonna die. I guess…I feel bad because I know there's nothing I can do to return the favor now that he's gone."

Nami frowned at this, but then she sighed, lied down next to Luffy, and started rubbing his stomach to help him relax.

"You know he tried to kill you," Nami said.

"Yeah," Luffy said, "but…it still hurts a little, you know?"

Nami sighed and nodded her head in understanding.

"It'll be okay, Luffy," she said. "I don't know how…but it will be."

"I hope you're right, Nami," said Luffy.

A slight pause, but then, Nami smirked.

"Hey," she said. "I know what'll make us both feel better."

Luffy looked at the navigator, a bit bewildered, but then Nami got off the bed, walked over to the door, quickly opened it and placed a sign on the knob that said "Do not disturb (THAT GOES FOR YOU, TOO, SANJI!)". After she shut the door and locked it, she then turned to Luffy, who finally understood what she was planning.

Without warning, Nami threw herself at Luffy and pinned him to the bed, their lips locking together, both of them moaning with pleasure as their tongues wrestled each other. Before long, Nami felt Luffy beginning to untie her bikini top, and she responded by slowly pulling his cardigan off and tossing it to the floor.

XXX

In Zoro and Robin's room, the swordsman and the archeologist could hear the sound of Luffy and Nami's little…game.

Zoro heaved a somewhat irritated sigh.

"They're at it again," said Zoro.

"Can you blame them?" asked Robin with a chuckle.

"Yeah…but I really think that Franky should've put their room somewhere else," said Zoro. "I mean, do you know what it's like waking up in the middle of the night to hear those two screaming each other's names?"

"I think you should know," said Robin. "We've done it at least twice now."

Zoro blushed as red as a beet at this, and all Robin could do was giggle, but then she pulled him into a loving hug.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know," said Robin.

"Yeah…I know," said Zoro before he kissed Robin on the lips, which she returned.

XXX

Outside, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook happened to hear Luffy and Nami, as well.

"There they go, again," Usopp said.

"Hey, Blizzard?" Chopper asked. "Why do Luffy and Nami make those noises whenever they get together like that?"

"_Uhhh…"_ Blizzard said, his face flushing a bright crimson. _"C-c'mon, Chopper, let's go get a snack."_

"But you didn't answer my question," Chopper said as he followed Blizzard to the kitchen.

"_I'll tell you when you're older,"_ Blizzard said.

"But Blizzard-" Chopper said.

"_WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Jeez, kid, you're KILLING ME!"_

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Good for you, Mister Luffy."

Sanji seethed as he threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it.

"Damn that Luffy!" he cursed.

_**~1 hour and 35 minutes later~**_

Luffy, completely nude, panted as he continued to thrust inside Nami, also nude, who moaned as she held the captain close to her.

"Yes…!" Nami cried. "Yes! More, Luffy! Harder~!"

Luffy complied by thrusting harder and deeper inside Nami, who practically began to scream at this point. To try and muffle her screams, Luffy kissed her as he continued to move. Nami still moaned with each thrust he made.

Then, Luffy began to move faster, which caused Nami to moan even more.

"L-Luffy!" she cried. "It's…it's getting intense! I think I'm about to…!"

"Me, too!" Luffy answered.

And with one more thrust, Luffy screamed as he let his seed spill inside Nami, who screamed as she released her load, as well.

"Have you been…holding back…for the last few days?" Nami asked as she panted.

"Yeah," Luffy said, also panting before he slowly removed himself from within Nami, who moaned a bit. Once he is all the way out, Luffy lied down next to Nami, who rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy said. "This is just what I needed."

Nami smiled.

"We both needed this," she said before she kissed him passionately and lying back down on the bed.

"I love you, Luffy," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Luffy whispered back before he wrapped his arms around Nami, and soon, the two fell asleep together.

XXX

At Dock Island, Marie is getting ready for bed, but for some reason, she couldn't find Gari anywhere.

"Gari!" Marie called as she walked down the hallway that led to the room where Mobston kept all his equipment. "Gari, where are you?! It's bedtime!"

No answer. Marie sighed as she continued to look for her little brother.

"Why can't he just go to bed like a good little boy?" she asked herself before she opened the door, but when she did, she is soon met with a surprise.

Gari is standing in the middle of the floor, wearing the red buccaneer's coat that Luffy wore during the battle at Piriodo…and a cardboard skull-and-bones insignia strapped to his helmet.

"Gari, what are you doing?" Marie asked with a smile.

"I thought about what Luffy said," said Gari, "and I decided…I'm gonna be a pirate, just like Grandpa!"

"Is that right?"

Marie turned and saw Mobston, who grinned at Gari.

"My boy…you don't know how proud that makes me," said Mobston.

Gari only giggled before he looked outside the window.

_Thank you, Luffy,_ he thought. _You…are my hero._

**THE END**

* * *

Well, that's it! The end of the story! I hoped you all liked the little LuffyXNami lemon I put it in this, even though it was short.

Review, please!


End file.
